A honeymoon for two
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Hey it's you're favorite writer here with another Starfox fanfiction, I don't really have to tell you what the story's about cause it's in the title.but I hope you guys enjoy the story anyways. I just found out you can have a 100,000 word story and that means I can make my story as long as I want. I DO NOT OWN Starfox, it belongs to Nintendo I'm just making a fanfiction so please d
1. Chapter 1

A honeymoon for two

Starfox fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Hey it's you're favorite writer here with another Starfox fanfiction, I don't really have to tell you what the story's about cause it's in the I hope you guys enjoy the story anyways. I just found out you can have a 100,000 word story and that means I can make my story as long as I want. I DO NOT OWN Starfox, it belongs to Nintendo I'm just making a fanfiction so please don't sue me Nintendo thanks.

Chapter one: A honeymoon for two pt 1

The former leader of the now disbanded mercenary team Starfox, Fox James McCloud was busy packing for his honeymoon when he felt a soft pair of breasts pushing up against his back and a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. He knew they belonged to his new wife Krystal the love of his life and the mother of his unborn kit "hey there hot stuff" the blue vixen whispered into Fox's ear in the sexiest way she could knowing it made her husband shiver in excitement "hey there yourself pigeon" the tod replied turning his head so he could kiss Krystal, who returned the kiss never unwrapping her arms from around Fox's neck. The two foxes broke their kiss and looked into each others eyes one a ocean blue and the other a bright green, each fox knew the other loved them with every fiber and would do what ever it took to protect the one they loved "I love you Fox" Krystal said placing a kiss on her husband's muzzle "I love you too Krystal" Fox replied kissing Krystal on the lips wanting her to know he meant every word. Once Krystal and Fox broke apart the vixen unwrapped her arms from around Fox's neck and walked over to her own suitcase but not before giving the tod a playful slap on the ass making him yelp in surprise "ooooh you dirty birdy" Fox laughed walking up behind Krystal and grabbed a paw full of her ass cheeks and squeezed it causing the vixen to call out his name in both excitement and lust. As her husband played with her butt cheeks Krystal could feel her panties getting moist with her juices "oh Fox" she whimpered when he moved one of his paws to the front of her pants and started rubbing her vagina through her jeans. Fox could feel himself getting hard and he knew Krystal was getting equally horny by the moans and whimpers she let out, so he unbutton his wife's jeans and pulled them down just pass her ass "Fox what are you doing?" Krystal asked in a low moan looking back at her husband, who gave her his usual cocky smile "oh come now you don't have to play innocent with me, you know exactly what I'm doing" Fox joked as he slipped one of his paws into Krystal's lime green panties and stuck two of his fingers inside the vixen's tight pussy "mmmmmmm Fox that feels so good" Krystal panted bending over the bed and pushing her ass up against Fox's cock "glad you're enjoying it cause this is only the beginning" Fox cooed sweetly into Krystal's ear before biting lightly on it. Fox could feel his wife's juices running pass his fingers and down her legs telling him that she was ready for the main course, so he put his thumbs on either side of her lime green panties and pulled them off "oh god yes" Krystal cheered as she watched her husband unbutton his pants and pull out his dick "now we could wait till we get to Fortuna but I think you don't want to wait" The vulpine explained as he lined his cock up with Krystal's love hole "you got that right now shut up and fuck me" Krystal replied now rubbing her pussy folds against her husband's cock head making her moan lustfully. That was all Fox needed to hear so with one good push he put his whole penis into Krystal making her scream in absolute pleasure.

Fox loved the feeling of Krystal's hot wet pussy, the feeling of her walls squeezing on his cock was the greatest feeling he had ever felt and he knew he had to get as much sex as he could cause Krystal would totally cut him off when she got farther along in her pregnancy "fuck you're pussy feels so fucking awesome!" Fox groaned as he pulled in and out of Krystal's tight little vagina. Krystal was now bend over the bed, laid out against the bedding and wasn't even going to bother with taking off her shirt and bra, all she could think about was the humping she was getting and how good it felt "oh...god...oh...god...oh...gooooooooood" the vixen panted holding on to the blanket as her spouse pounded away at her pussy, every hump chipped away Krystal's ability to stop herself from cumming "man you have a great ass" Fox gridded before slapping the ass causing it's owner to moan in pleasure "do it again" Krystal ordered biting down on her lip, not wanting to disappoint his loving wife the vulpine gave her a good slap on the butt "harder" the vixen shouted before feeling a pleasing pain in her ass.

"I love you Krystal I really do" Fox panted as he bucked into the blue vixen under him.

"I love...ooooh...you too Fox"Krystal replied while she was being hit by a powerful hump in the middle of what she was saying. Fox couldn't help but grin at how easily he could make his wife moan and whimper when he put his manhood into her, it made him realize how easy it was to make the blue vixen bend to his will when he was inside her and he kind of liked it, it wasn't that he would use the ability to hurt Krystal no Fox could never hurt his love it just wasn't in him to do so. He loved the blue vixen to much to ever harm her " I love the feeling of you're cock" Krystal gasped looking back at Fox who leaned close so he could kiss his wife who returned the kiss. All that could be heard coming from the bedroom was moans, groans and wet slapping noises telling anyone who was standing outside the room that they really shouldn't go into the bedroom cause if they did they wouldn't be coming back out.

After a good hour of hard ball slapping sex Fox could feel his cock and balls burning with the need for release, so he speeded up his rhythm hitting Krystal's ass as hard as he could causing the blue vixen the scream in both surprise and enjoyment "Fox I'm so close just a little more!" Krystal shouted her pussy's muscles hugging tight to her husband's penis "same here pigeon just a little more and I'll blow" Fox replied his breathing was now quickening and his humping was getting faster "ahhhhhhhhhh god that's the fucking ticket!" Krystal yelled at the top of her voice as a powerful orgasm rocked her whole body. The feeling of his wife's vagina walls kissing his cock was to much for the vulpine, so with one good hard push Fox emptied every last bit of sperm he had into his loving wife. Once Fox was done and his dick had gone limp he pulled out and watched his seamen run down Krystal's thighs and down her legs and made a small pool at their feet "I don't think I'll get tired of the feeling of you're cum filling me up" Krystal cooed standing up straight and turned to face her husband and kissed him on the lips "and I'll never get tired of filling you up" Fox replied kissing his wife back pulling her close to him.

When they broke apart Krystal went to the bathroom to shower while Fox finished his packing "how did you get so lucky McCloud?" Fox asked himself as he picked up his suitcase that had been knocked off the bed. After he put the suitcase back on the bed Fox walked to the closet and grabbed some shirts and pants then put them into the suitcase "dad I wish you were here to see you're grandchild be born" Fox said to a picture of his father James McCloud that was sitting on his nightstand next to his side of the bed. He knew if his father was still alive James would be over joyed to hear that he was going to have a grand son or daughter soon and he would be so proud of Fox and Krystal for starting a family, now that he thought about it he remembered a talk his father had given him when he was about 10.

Flash back starts

A 10 year old Fox was in his bedroom playing with his model arwing when his father knocked on his bedroom door "hey son what are you doing?" James asked his son who was still playing with his model "I was just thinking how cool it will be when I get to fly with you and the team when I'm a grown up" Fox replied looking at his dad with a huge smile on his face "yeah well you have to go to the Air academy and just because you're my only son doesn't mean your make the team, besides you have to carry on our family's name by finding a nice vixen you love and start a family with her" James told Fox, who had a look of disgust on his face "ewwwwwww what the heck would I want to get married for that's just nasty" Fox said now acting like he was about to throw up. This just made James laugh he had a feeling that would be Fox's reaction "cause Fox you and me are the last of the McCloud family and if you don't get married and start a family our family's name will end" James said sitting down next to Fox who stopped playing with his toy arwing and looked up into his father's blue eyes "so there's no other member of our family?" the little tod asked sounding sad to find out that he had no other family then his father.

James took a deep breath, he knew that he would have to have this conversation with his son someday but he wish it hadn't been so soon "yes son we're the last of the McClouds...I'm sorry I didn't tell you" James apologized looking away from the kit sitting next to him "why don't you get remarried?" Fox asked wondering why his dad didn't get remarried after his mother passed away "well Fox I'm always so busy with work and raising you, I don't have time to date" James replied as he wrapped his arm around his only child "and no other woman could match up to you're mom, she was a one of a kind girl and I loved her very much" James continued looking over to a picture of Vixy McCloud that was on Fox's dresser. Fox looked at the picture of his mother and then looked back at his father "yeah mom was a cool a lady" Fox told James who put his paw on top of Fox's head and started rubbing it "you know what lets go get some ice cream, how does that sound?" James replied before being hugged by Fox.

As James stood up his cell phone started ringing, so he pulled it out of it's holster and checked who it was "it's Peppy, I wonder what he wants?" James said making Fox frowned when he heard that it was the hare "oh" Fox said flatly folding his arm and glaring angrily at his father.

James: hi Peppy what is it?, me and Fox are going out for ice cream.

James looked over to Fox and gave him a wink telling him that he was going to take him out for ice cream .

Peppy: I got a call from general Pepper, he needs us to go check out Venom A.S.A.P. there something odd going on there, tell Fox I'm really sorry about this.

James: (sigh) ok call the team and meet me at the Great Fox bye.

Peppy: yeah bye

Before James knew what happened he felt a sharpe pain in the side of his head, he didn't have to guess who thrown the object that hit him he already knew "I HATE YOU" Fox screamed at the top of his voice before he ran out of his room not knowing that it would be the last time he would see his father alive.

Flash back end

A single tear ran down the vulpine's face as he felt guilty for what he said to his dad, if Fox had known that he would of never seen him again he wouldn't of told his father that he hated him "I'm sorry dad...I'm so...so...sorry" Fox wept falling to his knees and started to cry heavily not caring if Krystal saw him crying like that "I...didn't...mean...to...tell...you...I...hated you...I...was...angry" Fox cried streams of tears were now running down his face "I shouldn't of...lost...my temper...it was...wrong...of... me to get...mad at...you" he continued crying before burying his face in his paws all his guilt come out at once "Fox why are you crying?" Krystal asked from the bathroom door when she came out and saw her husband on his knees crying. Fox turned to face his wife his face soaked with his tears "the last thing I said to my dad was that I hated him, I was a horrible son" the tod replied before Krystal walked up to him got on her knees and hugged her husband wanting to know he was alone "I…told my…dad…that I hated…him, that….was…the…..last thing.…I...… said…to.…him….before he...died" Fox said between his sobbing burying his head into Krystal's chest "Fox you didn't know that you're father was going to die, it wasn't your fault" Krystal cooed putting her paw on top of Fox's head to comfit him "now please calm down other wise you're going to make me start crying too" the vixen said lifting up her husband's head so he could look at her.

"But he died thinking I hated him" Fox sobbed looking up at the blue vixen holding him "no he didn't, he died knowing you loved him" Krystal replied kissing Fox's forehead lovingly "I still feel horrible for saying that I hated him, I was being a self centered bastard and I just want to tell my father that I was sorry" Fox told his wife as he cleared his eyes of tears "I know you do Fox and I'm sure your father knows your sorry where ever he his" the blue vixen smiled before pulling the tod in for a loved filled kiss. The foxes kissed for while and when they broke apart Fox noticed that his wife was only wearing a towel which showed off the top part of her breast making the vulpine's cock hard "didn't you're father tell you that it's rude to stare?" Krystal giggled when she felt the dick poking her and looked down to see what it was and saw her husband staring at her boobs "oh uh sorry it's just there so damn nice" Fox laughed burying his head between his wife's boobs and started rubbing his head against them "you need to stop I just took a shower and I don't want to take another one" Krystal said pushing the fox off her boobs and onto the floor, Fox gave the blue vixen an innocent smile acting like he hadn't done anything wrong even if he knew he was being bad and he been caught in the act "sorry babe but I couldn't help myself" Fox chuckled before kissing Krystal on the cheek then went to take a shower.

"You're daddy sure is a naughty boy, I sure hope your not going to be a naughty boy too" the blue vixen said putting her paw on her belly where her kit was resting knowing he or she wouldn't reply, but it was nice to talk to the unborn kit anyways. Krystal sat on the edge of the bed her paw still on her stomach, she still hadn't come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant it was hard to believe she was going to have a baby in just eight short months.

As she sat on the bed for a while she was looking around the bedroom at the different pictures on the walls, drawers and the dresser then a picture caught her eye, it was a picture she hadn't noticed before. Krystal stood up and walked over to the picture to get a better look at it, the picture was of the first Starfox team and a young Fox who looked about three or four years old, all the team was there all but Pigma Dengar who's face had been torn out most likely that had been done by Fox when he was younger "ahhhh Fox looks so cute as a kit" the vixen cooed picking up the picture frame and walked back to the bed and sat back down on it. Krystal couldn't help but notice that Fox looked a lot like his father, but his eyes won't the same color they looked more like Vixy's eyes "now I know what our kit will look like" Krystal said before putting the picture back where she got it and then saw a picture of Fox,Falco and Slippy in a group photo of them at a some kind of party "that was 10 years ago, man that was one hell of a party!" Krystal heard Fox say from the bathroom door "oh really?, maybe while we're on our honeymoon you could tell me about it" the vixen giggled turning just in time to see her husband's face go crimson making her even more curious to know what had happen at that party "Fox what happen at that party?, did you sleep with a girl you didn't know?" Krystal asked in a way that made the tod look at her in a super nervous way "cause if you did I don't care, it was way before we met and I know it didn't mean anything" the vixen said calmly letting her husband know she wasn't angry with him.

Fox released the breath he hadn't noticed that he had been holding, relief washed over him like a cool shower "no it wasn't that I slept with someone I didn't know, I didn't tell you about it cause that was the night I first had sex with Fara Pheonix" Fox said now getting some boxers out of the dresser and put them on "so" was all Krystal said, she had known about Fara for a while but for some reason Fox had been hiding something he and Fara had done from her "a month after that...she told me she was pregnant, luckily she was wrong and that scare really made me realize how stupid I was forgetting to wear a condom" Fox replied sitting next to his wife who just smiled at him "that's all jeez Fox for a second I thought you actually did get Fara pregnant" Krystal said in a joking tone making the vulpine next to her crack a smile "hahaha really funny Krystal" Fox replied sarcastically before kissing his wife on the cheek then went to the closet and grabbed his pjs and got dress

"hey Fox should we find a house to move to?" Krystal asked as she put on her bra and panties then put on a night grown, this out of the blue question making Fox look at her like she was crazy "what?, why in the world would we need to do that? This apartment is all we need" The tod answered now wanting to know why his wife would ask him a question like that "well Fox we meant need a bigger place if we have twins" the blue vixen told her husband who nearly fell over himself "tw...twins, Krystal it's a bit soon to know if we have twins" Fox commented while he had a look of horror on his face "and besides I've lived in this apartment for nearly 33 years and I really don't want to move" Fox continued hoping his wife would understand why he didn't want to move out of the apartment.

Krystal understood why her husband didn't want to move, this place was his home and he had so many memories here "Fox I know why you don't want to leave this place I really do, but sometimes you have to move on even when it hurts to do so" the vixen calmly said standing up and walking over to her husband and hugged him "Krystal it's just I've been here for so long I don't know what to do if I left this place" Fox replied as he returned the hug the blue vixen was giving him.

After the foxes broke their hug they went back to packing for their honeymoon all the while they talked about what they could name their unborn kit "I think if the kit is a girl we should name her Charlotte, it's a really pretty name" Krystal commented as she put one of her shirts into the suitcase, Fox's eye brow raised wanting to know why his wife would want to name their possible daughter Charlotte. If they did have a daughter he thought it would be nice to name the possible vixen after his mother to honor her "ok or we could name her after my mom, but if the kit is a girl we can name her Charlotte if you want" Fox replied wondering what other names his wife wanted to name their kit "thanks Fox I'm glad your ok with not naming the kit after your mother" Krystal smiled kissing the tod on the cheek "and if the kit is a boy I want to name him Marcus, it's a good strong name" Fox told his mate who agreed that Marcus was a nice name "hehehe look at you Fox, you're all excited about becoming a daddy" Krystal giggled making the male fox's face go red "well yeah I've always wanted a family and now your giving me one" the vulpine smiled looking down at his wife's stomach which hadn't gotten enlarged yet "I know how you feel, it's nice that we can start a family together" Krystal replied putting her paw on her stomach and started rubbing it. Fox put his paw on top of Krystal's paw and looked into her blue eyes knowing he would love her for the rest of his life,

"I love you Krystal" Fox cooed before pulling the vixen in for a loved filled kiss.

Krystal broke the kiss her lungs begging for air "god your a wonderful kisser you know that" Krystal said sweetly placing a series of small kisses a long the vulpine's muzzle down to his lips "I'm glad you think so cause your get to kiss me for the rest of our lives" Fox replied chuckling at each kiss that was placed on his muzzle. The kisses got more and more passionate as the minutes passed, both foxes using their tongues to get the upper hand on the other. Fox could of easily over taken Krystal, but he wanted to play with her and get the taste of the blueberries she had been eating a couple hours ago on his tongue. As he kissed the vixen Fox couldn't help but feel the curves of Krystal's body, her hour glass figure, nice soft c cup boobs and well rounded ass was beyond prefect and he had it all to himself no other person could have her and no other person would as long as he lived "didn't your father tell you that it's not nice to touch a lady's butt without her permission" Krystal said through the side of her mouth not wanting to break the kiss she had right now "yeah he did, but my dad would do the same thing I'm doing now with my mom and she didn't seem to mind" Fox replied laughing a little at how well Krystal reminded him of his mother Vixy sometimes and how she would scorn James for touching her ass in front of him when he was a kit "well unlike your mother I'm going to have to punish you, now captain I think you should get down and give me 50 push ups" Krystal told her husband pushing him away and pointed at the ground as if she was his drill Sgt. the vulpine couldn't help but smile as he got on the ground and got in a push up position, Fox could do these push ups easily and Krystal knew this so without a word she walked up to Fox and sat on his back adding more weight "hey that's cheating" Fox complained jokingly when he looked behind him and saw his wife on his back, a evil smile on her beautiful muzzle as she looked down at him "hey I don't want to make it to easy for you" Krystal joked slapping the tod on the butt as hard as she could making him let out a small yelp "hey didn't your mom tell you that it's not nice to hit" Fox laughed knowing Krystal would have a clever come back for him and she did "I don't think a pretty little thing like me could hurt a big strong vulpine like you" she whispered into Fox's ear in a sweet and sexy tone making his whole body shiver in excitement "you're wrong that really hurt boo who" Fox replied in a fake cry sticking out his bottom lip like he was really hurt "oh stop being a baby" the blue vixen told her mate giving him another slap on the butt.

Fox couldn't stop himself from laughing his wife could be so cruel sometimes, it was kind of a turn on for him.

Fox finished his push ups in a couple minutes then got back up and looked at Krystal who had a big cocky smile on her face "that was too easy, come on pigeon you got to have something harder then just push ups?" Fox said slyly folding his arms as a single drop of sweat ran down the side of his head "who said I was done with you mr. McCloud?" Krystal replied her evil smile growing bigger by the seconds. For some reason an uneasy feeling grew in Fox's stomach he had a feeling his wife had something planned for him something he didn't want to know what it was "I want you to tell me why you love me again" Krystal cooed walking closer to her husband her evil smile turned into a loving one. Fox didn't have to think about it he knew exactly why he loved Krystal he had told her why at least a million times , but he was willing to tell her again "I love you because I've never met a more prefect woman, you're so kind and loving and you put everyone before yourself. Not only that, you made a sad hopeless man like me, a man who has done so many bad things feel like he could actually have a life outside the blood and the death. I love you cause you love me for who I am not because I'm famous, but because I'm just a normal man who's just as fallible and flawed as any other" Fox stopped his heart was lighten by saying this and Krystal knew it was all true "you're so beautiful, so wonderful and some how a smock like me got you to love me even throe there must be a thousand guys better suited to be you're husband, but their not you're husband I am and I will love you I will protect you till the day I stop breathing" Fox continued pulling his wife into a strong but loving hug wanting her to know he meant every single word he said "and I swear to what ever god that's out there that I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you and our unborn kit I promise you that" the tod finished looking down at his wife who had streams of tears running down her face "that...was the...most...beautiful...thing I've...ever...heard"Krystal cried hugging tight to the orange vulpine never wanting to let him go.

"well it's all true" Fox told the vixen before kissing her forehead.

They kissed this one full of contentment and unending love for one another, all they cared about was that they would be together and raise their children, they would no longer have to risk they're life's going out to space and fight with space pirates or Starwolf and they couldn't wish for a better life then that "Fox I'm getting kind of hungry let's go make some dinner" Krystal giggled before her husband let her go and followed her to the kitchen.

The fox couple made a lamb chop dinner with mash potatoes and green beans, after they ate their dinner they had mint brownie ice cream which was both Fox and Krystal's favorite ice cream "man there's no better ice cream then mint brownie!" Fox said like a small kit after swallowing a big bite of ice cream "hehehehe your really cute when you act like that" Krystal giggled as she watched her husband eat his ice cream "mmmmmmmm" the vulpine mumbled with his spoon still in his mouth, this just made the vixen giggle she loved how child like her husband could be sometimes "what's so funny?" the tod asked as he took his spoon out of his mouth looked curiously at his wife "oh it's nothing baby bear" Krystal giggled covering her mouth with her paw to hold back her laugh. It only took Fox a minute to realize that he was the reason Krystal was laughing so without another word he breathed on his spoon and put it on the tip of his muzzle then let go of it so it hung there, Krystal couldn't stop herself from laughing the stare of the spoon hanging from her husband's nose was to funny "hahahahahahaha Fox you're going to make me throw up my ice cream" Krystal laughed with her paw over her mouth to stop herself from throwing up her ice cream, this didn't stop Fox from making funny faces "you jerk" the vixen giggled playfully punching her husband on the arm making the spoon fall off the vulpine's nose and into his bow "ahhhhhhh you made the spoon fall" Fox said in a fake cry making Krystal giggle again "you're lucky your cute, other wise I don't think I could put up with you" Krystal told her husband in a sarcastic tone before she stood up and put her bowl into the sink "oh so you only married me cause you think I'm cute?" Fox asked now acting like he was about to cry. Krystal walked back over to her husband and sat in his lap while she wrapped her arms around his neck "well that's one reason, but your also smart, brave and shit your a great kisser" Krystal replied placing a few small kisses along Fox's muzzle to his nose "oh well that's good to know" Fox commented kissing Krystal who returned the kiss and then went to brush her teeth before she went to bed.

...

The next day Fox and Krystal headed for the airport where Fox had rented a private jet to take them to Fortuna, Fox was wearing a blue t-shirt that showed off his well muscled chest and blue jeans while Krystal was wearing a red tank top and skin tight pants that hugged her perfect round ass nicely "welcome Mr. and Mrs. McCloud My name is Alex O'Connor and I'll be you're captain for the flight" a dark grey hare with brown eyes greeted the fox couple as they walked up to the plane "it's nice to meet you Alex" Fox returned the greeting shaking the hare's paw "this is Bill Banner he'll be my co-pilot and this lovely lady is my wife Bonnie and she'll be you're waitress" Alex said pointing at a light brown vulpine who was wearing a matching uniform likes Alex and a snow white hare who was wearing a female vision of her husband's uniform "it's lovely to meet you" Krystal said shaking Bonnie's paw then Alex then Bill all the well she gave them a charming smile.

After they talked for a minute they all got on the jet and shortly took off heading for Fortuna one of the most beautiful places in the whole world. The jet they was in a very nice, it had ruby red carpets and black leather seats that faced a 60" flat screen tv.

25 minutes into the flight Bonnie brought out a coke cola for Fox and a apple juice for Krystal along with some chips cause the vixen had gotten some cravings "I'm sorry Bonnie I don't mean to be a bother" the vixen apologized as the hare put a third helping of chips in front of Krystal "it's fine dear I know what it's like to be pregnant" Bonnie replied making both Fox and Krystal look at each other worried that their secret was now out "what what are you talking about she's not pregnant" Fox tried to lie but he knew he couldn't lie to someone who knew the signals of pregnancy "don't worry you're secret is safe with me, I can understand why you don't want to tell anyone" Bonnie told the fox couple smiling warmly at them "so how far along are you" the female hare asked wanting to know more about Krystal's pregnancy "I'm only a month along" Krystal answered putting one of her paws on her belly and rubbed it "ewwww I hated the first few months of my pregnancy the morning sickness was a pain in my ass" Bonnie complained remembering waking up every morning to only have to throw up everything she had eaten the night before "I know I'm getting really sick of it too and I've only been pregnant for a freaking month" the blue vixen bitched before grabbing some chips and put them in her mouth. While the two women talked about the down the side of being pregnant Fox sat in his chair wishing there was another guy he could talk to "(sigh) this sucks" Fox mumbled low enough that Krystal and Bonnie didn't here him "maybe I can go talk to Alex and Bill" the tod thought to himself before standing up and walked over to the cockpit. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it "oh hey Fox what's up?" Bill said as he opened the cockpit door and saw the vulpine there "Krystal and Bonnie are having a girl chat and I thought I would come and talk to you and Alex" Fox replied pointing behind him where Krystal and Bonnie were talking "oh yeah that sounds like sucky, come on in" Alex called from his chair.

Fox sat in an extra chair in the cockpit "hey Fox your a newly wed right I have a freaking great joke for you" Alex told the young fox before he started his joke.

The newlyweds are in their honeymoon room and the groom decides to let the bride know where she stands right from the start of the marriage.

He proceeds to take off his trousers and throw them at her. He says, "Put those on."

The bride replies, "I can't wear your trousers."

He replies, "And don't forget that! I will always wear the pants in the family!"

The bride takes off her knickers and throws them at him with the same request, "Try those on!"

He replies,"I can't get into your knickers!"

"And you never bloody will if you don't change your attitude."

When Alex finished both Fox and Bill busted out laughing holding onto their sides from laughing so hard "shit that was funny ok I got a good one" Fox laughed removing a tear from his eyes "A guy walks into a sperm donor bank wearing a ski mask and holding a gun. He goes up to the nurse and demands her to open the sperm bank vault. She says "But sir, its just a sperm bank!", "I don't care, open it now!" he replies. So she opens the door to the vault and inside are all the sperm samples. The guy says "Take one of those sperm samples and drink it!", she looks at him "BUT, they are sperm samples?" , "DO IT!". So the nurse sucks it back. "That one there, drink that one as well.", so the nurse drinks that one as well. Finally after 4 samples the man takes off his ski mask and says, "See honey - its not that hard." The vulpine said making both the older men laugh as hard as they could "hahahahahahaha holy shit who teach you that joke?" Bill asked his young friend after he stopped laughing "my friend Peppy Hare told me that joke when I turned 18" Fox replied remembering the day his oldest friend told him that very funny joke "oh man I haven't heard a good joke like that in a long while" Alex laughed while he made sure he kept his eyes on the sky "if you thought that was funny listen to this, A little boy and his grandfather are raking leaves in the yard. The little boy sees an earthworm trying to get back into its hole. He says, "Grandpa, I bet I can put that worm back in that hole." The grandfather replies, "I'll bet you five dollars you can't. It's too wiggly and limp to put back in that little hole."

The little boy runs into the house and comes back out with a can of hair spray. He sprays the worm until it is straight and stiff as a board. The boy then proceeds to put the worm back into the hole. The grandfather hands the little boy five dollars, grabs the hair spray and runs into the house.

Thirty minutes later the grandfather comes back out and hands the boy another five dollars. The little boy says, "Grandpa, you already gave me five dollars." The grandfather replies, "I know. That's from your Grandma." When Fox finished his joke all three men break out laughing, this was going to be a fun flight.

The guys spend the next two hours telling dirty jokes and telling embarrassing stories about their lives "so you showed up to the award dinner shit face drunk and you gave your speech perfectly hahahaha that's great" Alex laughed looking back at the vulpine who was laughing at his own joke "yep and no one but Peppy knew and he was so pissed at me" Fox replied remembering how mad the hare was at him for coming to the award dinner drunk off his ass "Fox are you in there?" Krystal asked after she knocked on the door "shit it's the wife, sorry buddy looks like the funs over" Bill told the young tod who let out a long sigh before standing up and opened the door "hi baby" Fox said in a sweet voice waving his fingers in a small wave "hi?, you won't hiding from me were you?" Krystal asked folding her arms and rising her eye brow wanting an answer "what no I was just talking to Bill and Alex while you talked to Bonnie" Fox replied before kissing his wife on the cheek, the Vixen looked over her husband's shoulder to the light brown vulpine and the dark grey hare who just gave her a innocent smiles "what were you three talking about?" Krystal asked the males who knew if they told the vixen that they were telling dirty jokes she meant yell at them "oh...uh nothing really...just stuff" Fox lied rubbing the back of his head "Fox James McCloud why are you lying to me?" the blue vixen asked slowly now tapping her toes wanting an answer "it's ok Krystal we were just telling jokes there's no reason to get mad at Fox" Alex told the angry wife wanting to save Fox from her wrath.

Then out of no where Krystal started crying as if Alex had just cursed her out for no reason "you rather hang...out...with...the guys...then...your own...wife?" the vixen cried streams of tears ran down her cheeks "what no baby I love being with you" Fox told his wife knowing that it was just her pregnancy making her act like this "just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm stupid" Krystal snapped while Alex and Bill looked at each other in surprise then looked at Fox and Krystal surprise to find out that the blue vixen was pregnant "Krystal I don't think your stupid, you're just over reacting" Fox replied before realizing he may of just used the wrong words "OVER REACTING IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, I SHOULD OF KNOWN YOU JUST THINK OF ME AS A TROPHY WIFE!, IS THAT IT?" The vixen screamed making Fox take a step back, his feelings hadn't been hurt the shouting just hurt his ear "Krystal" was all he said making the vixen look at him before being pulled in for a loved filled kiss "you know I love you cause your a wonderful woman" Fox cooed placing another kiss on the vixen's lips "I'm sorry Fox this pregnancy is driving me crazy" Krystal apologized now she started to cry "don't cry love" Fox told Krystal using his finger to clear the vixen's beautiful blue eyes "I won't see you cry because of me, that's the last thing I want to see" Fox continued giving his wife another loved filled kiss while Alex, Bonnie and Bill watched them kiss "well this is kind of awkward" Bill commented now looking away from the couple "oh shut up Bill" Alex snapped at his co-pilot thinking he was acting like a child "boys there's no reason for you two to start fighting cause if you do I'll just have Fox here kick both you're asses while Krystal flys the plane" Bonnie warned the two pilots who quit arguing and went back to flying the plane.

The newly weds couldn't help but laugh at Bonnie's threat "remind me never to get on your bad side" Fox said to the female hare who's frown had changed into a smile "please like I could threaten the great Fox McCloud, your way to tough to be scared of little old me" Bonnie replied putting the tips of her fingers on her chest as she spoke "I sure can scare him, so I'm pretty sure you can scare him too" Krystal joked now being hugged by Fox "yeah well you're his wife he should be scared of you" Alex laughed looking back at the couple to laugh at them but was met with the angry eyes of his own wife "Alex Benjamin O'Connor má tá do iarraidh a fháil orthu isteach i gceann eile troid beidh mé a dhéanamh cinnte go bhfuil tú brón (Alex Benjamin O'Connor if your trying to get them into another fight I'll make sure you're sorry)" Bonnie warned her husband in prefect Irish "Ní raibh mé ag iarraidh chun iad a fháil le dul i ngleic arís, bhí mé ag magadh amháin"(I wasn't trying to get them to fight again, I was only joking)" Alex replied in Irish looking back at his wife from his pilot's chair "hug más rud é nach miste leat go bhfuil mé féin agus Krystal ag dul chun dul ar ais go dtí ár suíocháin (hey if you don't mind me and Krystal are going to go back to our seats)" Fox told the two hares who told them that if he needed anything that all they had to do was call and they be right there to get what ever they needed.

Fox and Krystal decided to watch a movie and after they talked about it for a few minutes they picked Titanic with Krystal's favorite actor Leonardo DiCaprio "oh look how handsome Leonardo is" the blue vixen cheered when the movie came to the part that showed the young DiCaprio playing a card game in the bar "you don't think he's more handsome then me do you?" Fox asked in a fake worried voice already knowing he was better looking then the actor "of course not Fox" Krystal said reassuringly as she put a paw on her husband's cheek. Fox gave the vixen a cocky smile telling her that he was only joking with her "you're so mean" Krystal cried playfully slapping the vulpine on the arm "hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha oh come on baby you know I was only kidding" Fox laughed before kissing Krystal on the cheek then went back to watching the movie.

When the movie got to the part where Rose was planning to jump off the back of the Titanic and Jack was trying to stop her, Krystal looked over at Fox who was enjoying his coke "Fox" Krystal said in almost a whisper making the tod look at her "yeah Krystal?" Fox asked giving his wife his full attention "if you didn't know me and I was about to jump, would you save me?" Krystal asked already knowing her husband would save anyone cause it was just the way he was "of corse I would" Fox replied a little surprise the vixen would ask him that kind of question. Krystal just smiled at him, she knew that would be his answer she knew he would save her even if he didn't know her at all. When the movie got to the sex scene Krystal couldn't stop herself from blushing cause she and Fox had sex in the back of his car just like Jack and Rose did a month before they're wedding "oh my" Krystal gasped covering her face with her paws "what's wrong?" Fox asked noticing the redness in his wife's cheeks "remember when we had sex in the back of you're car?" the vixen asked looking over at Fox "yeah" the tod answered his eye brow raised "I think that's how I got pregnant" Krystal said flatly now making the vulpine blush just as hard as the blue vixen was "oh...wow that's something" Fox chuckled rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Krystal giggled at the look on Fox's face it was priceless. "When I was a kit my dad told me that I was conceived in the back of his 1964 ford mustang and I conceived our kit in my 2010 Ford mustang GT, uh looks like the mustang is the car of choice when it comes to making McClouds" Fox told Krystal before the two broke out laughing at how similar his kit's mirrored his own conceivement "if my parents knew I made they're first grandchild in the back of a car while I was still unmarried they be so pissed off at me" Krystal laughed before telling her husband that her parents were very old school and believed that sex should only be done after marriage and doing other wise was punishable by death "whoa that's old school alright, it's a good thing they never met me cause I'm sure they would of had me killed right away" Fox commented remembering all the women he had slept with over the years "most likely my father was a very religious man and would often scorn me for misbehaving, so I ran away and met you and the others" Krystal said remembering how mad her father would get when he caught her kissing "not to sound rude, but babe you're dad sounded like a dick" Fox replied not liking the fact that his wife's father scorned her for just kissing "he and my mother was no better, she would yell at me for an hour about how horrible I was acting and that I was being a whore for kissing guys I wasn't married to, god my mom was a bitch" the vixen ranted her anger toward her parents building up inside her like it did when she was young "you should of seen how piss Peppy was when he found me and my girlfriend in my bed having sex when I was 16 years old, shit I don't think I've ever seen his face go so red" Fox said before he told Krystal about the scorning he got from the hare and how stupid he was for not wearing a condom "I wasn't allow to have any girls over at my place till I turned 18" he continued remembering how close of an eye Peppy kept on him after that "so how many girls have you slept with?" Krystal asked making Fox's mouth fall open, he moved his mouth as if he was going to say something but no words came out "shit this isn't good there's no way I can sugar coat how many girls I've slept with and if I tell her, Krystal is going to get pissed and yell at me again,what to do what to do?" Fox thought to himself trying to figure out how to answer the question without having to face his wife's wrath. Just then he remembered something very important his father told him.

(Flash back start)

"If you do not tell the truth about yourself you cannot tell it about other people, remember that Fox and I think you're go far in life" James told his son who just smiled at him.

(Flash back end)

"In total eight, I know it's a lot but before I met you I didn't really care about what people thought about my actions and now that we're married I should be truthful with you" Fox said waiting for the yelling, the throwing and the disgusted to come from Krystal "oh so I married a man whore, it does explain why your so good in bed hehehehe" the vixen joked sending a wave of relief over Fox "so your not mad?" He asked unsure if this was some kind of trap "no you slept with there's women long before you met me and I no you've never go back to any of them, so I have no reason to be angry with you" Krystal told the vulpine before kissing him on the lips then went back to watching the movie. Fox was speechless for a minute before saying something that made Krystal just give him a wicked smile "you really think I'm a man whore?" But the vixen didn't reply she just gave him a maybe look.

When the movie ended Krystal fell asleep in her chair resting her head on Fox's strong shoulder "it's hard to believe I'm married to this beautiful woman" Fox said in a low voice not wanting to wake Krystal, he leaned over and kissed her forehead making her move her head a bit, but she didn't wake "she sure is a beautiful girl" Bonnie said as she walked up to the couple and saw the blue vixen sleeping "yeah she is and some how a smock like me got her to marry me" Fox replied going over all the things that had happened since he first met Krystal "don't sell yourself short, you're a good man with a pure heart the purest heart I've ever seen" Bonnie told the fox who couldn't stop himself from blushing "I'm not a good man, I've killed a lot of people and hurt a lot of good friends in the process of getting where I am now" Fox commented looking down at his feet remembering all the enemies he had shot down and women he had hurt like Fara Pheonix "you don't have to carry all that burden by yourself, you can lean on others for help like Krystal and you're former teammates" Bonnie smiled kneeling next to Fox's seat and putting her paw on his forearm "that's what they're there for to help you get through the hard times cause they're your family" the female hare continued hoping Fox would agree with her. Fox looked into Boonie's eyes, a smile was on his face telling the hare he was no longer going to carry his burdens by himself and he would count on his friends and family for help when he needed it "you're right, hey is there a phone on this jet? There's someone I need to apologize too" Fox asked as he gently position Krystal's head against the window so he could stand up "yes we have one in the back" Bonnie answered removing her paw from the vulpine's forearm and stood up. Fox got up from his chair and followed the female hare to the back of the jet where the food and drinks were kept "thanks" Fox told Bonnie before picking up the phone and dialed a phone number, it rang for a minute and it felt like forever for Fox.

Little girl: hello

Fox: hello, is this the Reed home?

By how high pitch the little vixen's voice was Fox figured she was about four years old.

Little girl: yes, can I help you?

Fox: yeah I'm looking for you're mom, can I talk to her?

Little girl: who is this?

Fox: It's Fox McCloud

The little girl dropped the phone and ran off yelling for her mother telling her that Fox McCloud was on the phone "don't be silly Mary, there's no way Fox McCloud would call here" Fara said as she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

Fara: hello?

Fox: hey Fara it's been a long time

Fara: Fox? It's really you?

Fox: it's really me, how have you been?

Fara: goo...good, oh uh how have you been doing?

Fara hadn't changed she still had a kind voice and Fox knew he had to be careful cause if he said the wrong thing this friendly phone call could turn ugly.

Fox: I've been good, I just got married.

Fara: oh yeah I heard good for you Fox.

Fox: listen Fara I want to apologize for hurting you, it wasn't right how I ended our relationship.

Fara: it's ok, there's no hard feelings here Fox.

Fox: really? I thought you still be angry at me for breaking up with you?

Fara: I was but I got over it and I found someone else and I see you did the same.

Fox: yeah I did, so tell me about you're family?

Fara: my husband is a army ranger and I have two children one you already met and a two year old name Bobby.

Fox: that's cool

Fara: so Fox tell me about this Krystal, you must really love her to get married.

Fox: yeah I really do love her

Fox could hear Fara giggle over the phone, it made his heart beat a little faster then it usually did.

Fara: hehehehehe I see you haven't changed, you're still a hopeless romantic.

Fox: is that one of the reasons you liked me?

Fara: yeah it was but that's not the only reason.

Fox: oh really?, what were the other reasons you liked me?

Fara: oh stop being a flirt Fox!,hehehehehe

Fox:oh come now Fara, you know that's just how I am.

Fara: yeah well I've gotten over that like I've gotten over you.

She didn't say this meanly but more in a fake mocking tone and Fox knew that.

Fox: ow Fara I'm hurt I can't believe you would say that to me specially after ever thing we've been through.

Fara: yeah well that was a long time ago and I've moved on.

Fox: hahahahahahaha I see you haven't changed, still tough as nails. So what you been doing for work?

Fara: I've been doing research & development for the defense department, that's all I can say cause it's pretty secret.

Fox: oh wow you've really moved up in the world, uh?

Fara: I heard you disbanded Starfox, so what are you and the team going to do for work?

Fox: we're taking up teaching positions at the Air academy.

Fara: you're becoming a teacher hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha!

Fox: I'm glad you're having a good laugh Fara.

Fara: come on Fox you're the last guy I figured to become a teacher.

Fox: what's wrong with being a teacher?, it's a lot less dangerous and the pay is good.

Fara: that's true, I'm glad you're doing something a lot safer now I always worried about you.

In the background on Fara's side came a loud scream telling the brown vixen one of her children was in trouble.

Fara: oh crap hey Fox I'll have to call you back some other time looks like Bobby and Mary are fighting.

Fox: ok I'll call you after I come back from my honeymoon, bye Fara.

Fara: bye Fox, try not to work yourself to hard.

Fox hung up and walked back to his seat thinking about the talk he had with Fara and how well it went "hey Fox where did you go?" Krystal asked in a sleepy voice her eyes half open "I just needed to make a phone call" Fox replied kissing the top of the vixen's head lovingly "who did you call?" Krystal asked kissing Fox on the lips "I called Fara Reed, to tell her I was sorry for how I broke up with her" Fox told his wife who's eyes widen in surprise"Fox what made you do that?" Krystal asked wanting to know why her husband would call his ex-girlfriend "I realize that I've been carrying this burden by myself for a long time and it's time I let others help me carry it" Fox commented before telling Krystal about the conversation he had with Bonnie. Krystal had no idea her husband had been carrying around so much guilt and didn't tell her "Fox I wish you told me about this I could of helped you" Krystal told her husband hugging his arm and laid her head back on his shoulder "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to carry my problems on your beautiful shoulders" Fox replied kissing Krystal's head again "you're so sweet Fox" she cooed looking up at the tod she loved so much before falling back asleep "I love you Krystal" Fox said resting his head on the back of his chair and fell asleep himself.

Fox opened his eyes and he was no longer in the jet but a big room with white walls and medical tools "Fox" Krystal whimpered making the tod look at her. The vixen was on a table, her belly was huge and she was wearing a hospital dress "Krystal what's wrong?" Fox asked the vixen looked tired and worn out "I'm dying Fox" she said softly a tear ran down her cheek "what no please don't die I need you, we need you I can't raise our kit on my own" Fox cried taking hold of his wife's paw "I'm sorry my love but I can't stay" Krystal replied her voice was getting weaker "no no no please I can't live without please don't die" the vulpine whimpered unable to stop himself from crying "I love you Fo..." But Krystal stopped talking her eyes slowly closed telling Fox he lost her. Fox was lost for words the woman he love was dead and he would never get to tell her he loved her again "Krystal...god no...please...don't...leave me" Fox cried pulling his wife into a hug "oh god please no" he kept crying resting his head on top of Krystal's head. All Fox could do was cry, he couldn't stop himself he had lost the most imported woman in his life "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Krystal please come back please I love you" Fox cried hugging tight to the dead vixen in his arms.

"Oh fuck what a horrible nightmare" Fox gasped sitting up right and looking around the jet and saw that Krystal was gone. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down and remember that it was only a dream "it was only a nightmare it was only a nightmare" Fox told himself over and over again wanting to convince himself that Krystal was alive "Krystal?, baby?" Fox called wanting to hear his wife's voice "I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute" Krystal called back from the bathroom which was near the front of the plane, a huge sigh of relief escape Fox he now knew that Krystal was alive "ahhh thank god" Fox said to himself sitting back in his chair glad that the dream wasn't real.

When Fox saw the bathroom door open he stood up and walked up to Krystal and pulled her in for the most loved filled kiss she had ever gotten in her life "what's with you Fox? Your acting like something's happen to me" the blue vixen gasped when she broke her kiss with her husband "it's...it's nothing, I just had a nightmare where you died while giving birth" Fox replied going into details about the nightmare he had and how sad he felt as he held her dead body "that's horrible Fox, but there's no reason to be sad now I'm ok and I won't die when I give birth to our child" Krystal cooed placing a paw on Fox's cheek to insure him that she would live while their child entered the world "I know but the dream seemed so real" Fox said cupping Krystal's face in his paws and pulled her in for another kiss.

After they broke they're kiss Fox and Krystal went back to they're seats holding each others paws for the rest of the flight.

After another few more hours of flying the jet finally got to the Fortuna airport "we're making our final approach and it is a beautiful day here in Fortuna, the temper is a wonderful 74F and as you can tell there's not a cloud in the sky" Alex said over the speakers "please bucker up and please you're seats up right" he told his passagers putting the seat belt light on. Fox and Krystal did as they were told and bucked they're seatbelts and fixed they're seats "we're finally here!" Krystal said in a excited high pitch voice with a huge smile on her face "yeah we are, I haven't seen you this excited since I took you to Au pieds du cochon for our first anniversary" Fox laughed cause Krystal looked so cute with that smile on her face. Before Fox could say anything else the vixen pulled him in for a loved filled kiss pushing her tongue into his mouth, but the kiss was cut short cause the jet landed and pulled them part "aw to bad looks like we're have to continue this later" Krystal cooed running her finger up and down Fox's chest in a way telling the tod she had other plans then just kissing "I can't wait" Fox told the vixen sweetly taking her paw in his own and kissed it.

The jet got to the gate and the door was opened from the outside while Fox and Krystal unbuckled then stood up "I hope you two enjoyed you're flight " Bonnie told the two foxes as she, her husband and Bill stood by the door "we did, we hope to see you three later" Fox said shaking the jet crew's paws "you will we all really enjoyed flying with you" Alex replied giving the newly weds a charming smile "and we enjoyed flying with you too" Krystal commented hugging Bonnie, Alex and Bill in a friendly way "now don't wear her out to much Fox" Bill joked making the vulpine's face turn crimson at the comment "oh stop it Bill" Bonnie scorned the co-pilot putting her paws on her hips warning the brown fox if he said anything else she would knee him in the balls. With that Bill shrinked in fear scared that the female hare would actually knee him in the crotch "bye" the newly weds said to the crew as they picked up they're bags and walked out of the jet and headed into the airport.

As Fox and Krystal entered the airport a ruby red falcon wearing a black suit and sunglasses walked up to them "hello you must be Mr. and Mrs. McCloud, I'm Nick Clancy I'll be you're limo driver" the falcon told the fox couple who were holding each other's paws "hi Nick good to meet you, let's get going" Fox replied shaking the falcon's wing with his free paw "how was you're flight?" Nick asked as he followed Fox and Krystal to the front door "it was good, a little to bumpy for my liking" Krystal replied before telling Nick that she hated flying anything other then a arwing "hahahahaha I know how you feel Krystal" Fox laughed kissing the vixen on the cheeks making her giggle like a school girl "Fox stop people are looking at us" Krystal giggled her cheeks started going red from embarrassment "let them stare you're my wife and we're on our honeymoon" Fox whispered into the vixen's ear before nibbling on it causing Krystal to let out a soft whimper "man they are sure some frisky foxes, they better not try to get it on in the back of my limo cause I'll bust some heads if they do" Nick thought to himself not brave enough to say it to Fox or Krystal mainly because he knew Fox could kill him and make it look like an accident and Krystal could rip his balls off and shove them down his throat "oh you're bad Mr. McCloud" Krystal said saucily when she felt her husband's paw touch her ass "only because you like it" the vulpine replied slapping his wife on the ass a few times "whoa save that for you're hotel room" Nick told the couple while he looked around to see if the airport police were coming "he has a point we can have so much fun when we get to our honeymoon penthouse" Krystal cooed giving her husband a sexy smile. Fox agreed with his wife and he, Krystal and Nick made their way to the limo.

Outside a long black limo was waiting for them in the bright Fortuna sun "I'll put you're bags in the back" Nick said taking the bags from the fox couple and went to open the trunk of the limo, after the falcon got the luggage into the limo he opened the back door for Fox and Krystal who got in the limo and buckled up "have you ever been here before Fox?" the blue vixen asked looking out the window as the limo started moving "yeah a long time ago, I came here with my mom and dad back when I was about four" Fox answered remembering how much fun he had with his parents "oh sorry" Krystal apologized feeling bad for bringing up Fox's parents "it's fine babe, now let's see what's on the radio" Fox replied before switching on the radio just as a song started playing. The song started with a piano that was playing a beat Fox knew very well.

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Without even thinking about it Fox started singing along to the song making Krystal look.

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Her husband always did like old rock n' roll so seeing him singing to this song was pretty normal for her.

A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Krystal started singing with Fox making Nick look back at them amazed that the great Fox McCloud could sing and sing well.

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night.

As the fox couple sang while the falcon up front rocked his head from side to side now really getting in to the music.

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Fox loved this song he and his father would just sit in the car till the song was done back when he was a kit.

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

The beat of the song picked up a bit while Fox and Krystal looked deep into each other's eyes "I love you Krystal" Fox said cupping his wife's face in his paws.

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Krystal didn't reply she just pulled her vulpine in for a loved filled and passionate kiss.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

This was all Krystal needed, she had a loving husband, good friends and a kit that was in the way in short her life was perfect,

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

The song was coming to an end but Fox and Krystal didn't seem to care, they were to busy kissing.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

Once the song was done Fox and Krystal broke their kiss, their lungs gasping for air and their minds hell bent on making sure their honeymoon would be a good one "you're so beautiful, like an angel" Fox cooed as he looked the blue vixen over"all that sweet talking is going to get you into trouble" Krystal giggled before pulling Fox into another kiss "and what if it does get me into trouble?" Fox asked incredulously raising his eye brow as if to dare Krystal to do something. Before realizing what had happen Fox was pinned to the back seat and Krystal was sitting on top of him, her knees holding down his arms "your get what's coming to you" the vixen commented in a semi cruel tone while she made sure Fox couldn't get unpinned "and I'm guessing you're the one who's going to teach me a lesson?" Fox asked wanting to know what his wife had planned for him. Krystal lean down till her face was only a inch away from Fox's muzzle "you got that right" she answered evilly a malevolent smile on her beautiful face.

Fox's body shivered in both excitement and lust cause he knew Krystal was going to fuck his brains out when they got to the hotel.

As the foxes made out Fox couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching them, the vulpine looked to where the glass screen that separated the driver from the passagers was and saw Nick staring at them using the rear view mirror "mmmmmmmmmmm" Krystal moaned into her husband's mouth as she probed his mouth with her tongue "I love you Fox" the blue vixen cooed as her lips broke apart from Fox's lips "I love you too Krystal" Fox replied placing a kiss on Krystal's nose making the vixen giggle "will you still love me even when my fur turns grey and I'm no longer beautiful?" Krystal asked sweetly as she looked into Fox's light green eyes "I will always love you no matter what" was Fox's reply before being kissed again this one more passionate then the last "hey I hate to ruin what I can only guess is a very romantic moment, but I'm going to have to ask you to buckle back up please" Nick said looking at the fox couple from the corner of his eye. Krystal got off of Fox and sat back in her chair buckling herself into her seat all the while blushing "don't worry about it love like you said we can have some fun when we get to the hotel" Fox told his wife as he sat back up and fixed his buckle "you want something to drink?" He asked reaching over to the fridge that was against the wall and opened it "can I have a coke please" the vixen answered before being handed an ice cool coke cola. The couple drank there sodas while chatting about what they could do on their honeymoon besides having sex and thought it would be a good idea to hide Krystal's pregnancy from the public cause it would only cause trouble "but that means I have to drink and I really don't want to hurt my baby" Krystal commented knowing it was safe to talk about her unborn kit cause Fox had put up the screen so Nick couldn't hear what they were talking about "don't worry about it babe we just tell them you don't like alcohol and bob's you're uncle problem solved" Fox replied giving his wife a reassuring smile "I guess, but just in case we should have a plan in place just in case" Krystal told Fox who agreed that it was a good idea. Without another word Fox pulled out his cellphone and dialed a few numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

Alex: hello Golden gates flight this is Alex O'conner how may I help you?

Fox: hey Alex it's Fox McCloud.

Alex: oh hi Fox, how's the honeymoon so far?

Fox's plan was simple, if for some reason everyone found out about Krystal's pregnancy and tried to cause trouble Fox would call Alex and tell him that he and Krystal had to leave right away.

Fox: it's fine, listen if I call you and tell you that we have to go I want you to have the jet ready in 10 minutes, ok?

Alex: yeah sure, can I ask why?

Fox: it's just in case someone finds out Krystal's pregnant and tries something crazy.

Alex: ok, I'll have the jet ready.

Fox: Alex?

Alex: yeah Fox?

Fox: thank you

Alex: your welcome Fox, now go enjoy you're honeymoon.

And with that Alex hung up leaving Fox feeling like he did a good job "looks like everything is going to be fine" Krystal smiled feeling successful cause she and Fox now had a bug out plan " yeah it well, but just in case I put my dad's Walther P99 in my suitcase" Fox said pointing to the back of the limo "hehehehe even on our honeymoon you have to have you're gun" Krystal said sarcastically shaking her head "you're one to talk, I saw your Glock 19 in you're suitcase before we left" Fox replied making the vixen turn red in embarrassment "well a lady should be able to protect herself" Krystal said giving her husband a small smile "you do, but that's what I'm here for" Fox laughed as he traced his paw up Krystal's leg "oh yeah that's true" the vixen cooed shivering as her husband's paw moved closer to her vagina.

But before Fox could go any farther the limo came to a stop telling him either they were at a stop light or they were at the hotel "Fox what's going on?" Krystal asked in almost a whimper wanting Fox to continue with what he was doing "looks like we're at the hotel" Fox replied looking out the window and saw a big marble building just outside "ahhhhh finely" Krystal cheered hugging Fox as hard as she could, Fox laughed he had always found his wife's laugh unbelievingly cute. A minute later Nick opened the door "here you are the Lincoln Grand hotel" Nick told the fox couple giving them a low bow "thanks Nick" Fox said as he climbed out of the limo and turned to help Krystal out "oh Fox this place looks wonderful" Krystal gasped as she got out of the limo and saw how big the hotel was "yeah it's seems to be a lot bigger then last time I came to this place" the tod commented as he scratched the bottom part of his chin "so you and you're parents came here back when you were kit?" Krystal asked looking over at her husband "hm mmmm" Fox agreed nodding taking the vixen's paw into his own. Fox tipped Nick before a bag boy grabbed the couple's bags and followed them into the hotel.

The Lincoln Grand hotel's lobby was marvellous, it's floors were a jet black marble with what looked like white veins running through them and there were columns of four on either side of the room. There were large oak tables placed all over the lobby and chairs made of the same kind of wood were all around the tables, at the tables there were several families sitting around them talking and playing while some parents scorned their children for running off. In other parts of the lobby black leather couches and arm chairs sat around coffee tables where business men and women talked about deals they were making and where they were going next "wow Fox you really out did yourself" Krystal said as she marvelled at how beautiful the hotel lobby was "yeah well I wanted to make sure our honeymoon would be perfect" Fox replied pulling the vixen close to him "well cause of you it will be" Krystal cooed kissing the tod on the cheek.

At the front desk a female cat who was possibly in her mid to late 20's was standing there talking to an old pig couple "yes Mr. Drake we made sure you're room has a hot tub bath" the cat told the male pig who was wearing a blue polo shirt and swim trucks "thanks this means a lot to me and my wife" the male pig replied before walking off with his female counterpart.

As Fox walked up to the counter with Krystal he couldn't stop himself from looking the cat over it was just apart of his male instinct, she was beautiful her fur was a tabby color and she had yellow eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with white trims " hello I'm Whinry pinned welcome to the Lincoln Grand hotel how can I help you?" the female cat greeted the newly weds giving them a friendly smile " Hello Whinry I have a honeymoon penthouse under the name McCloud" Fox said pouring on the charm like he normally did when he talked to beautiful women, normally Krystal hated seeing Fox flirting with any other woman but right now she knew he was only being charming cause it was called for "let me see...ah yes here you are Mr. McCloud your room is room 1567 on the 24th floor, I'll have your bags brought up to you're room" Whinry replied before telling the bag boy who had been carrying Fox and Krystal's suitcases what room he had to go to. The boy lead the newly married couple to the elevator that would take them to their honeymoon penthouse "hey Mr. McCloud can I ask you something?" The bag boy asked not looking into Fox's eyes "yeah sure" the vulpine answered wondering what the young man wanted to know "why did you disband your team?, it wasn't only because you got married was it?" The bag boy asked now swinging back and fourth on his toes and heels "...well I figured it was time for me to move on, I've done enough for the Cornerian system and there's no else for me and my team to fight specially with Starwolf all dead or missing. Plus I wanted to start a family and I couldn't do that running around fighting all the time" Fox said looking over at Krystal who just smiled at him "oh that makes sense" the bag boy commented hitting the button to the 24th floor.

The rest of the elevator ride was for the most part quite boring, a few people got on and off talking about their vacation or a business deal they were doing and they didn't seem to notice that they were only a few inches away from Fox and Krystal McCloud two of the greatest fighter pilots in the solar system. When they got to the 24th floor they got off and walked down the hallway which was a dark royal purple, several paintings sat on the wall all of which were very good "look Fox it's a cute little kit" Krystal said patting her husband on the shoulder to make him look to where she was pointing "oh hehehehehe yeah it is" Fox replied when he saw another fox couple walking the opposite way carrying a little baby vixen "ooooooh she's so cute, how old is she?" Krystal asked the kit's mother who was a arctic fox "she six months old" the mother fox replied as she held tight to the tiny vixen in her arms "look at her Fox, isn't she the cutest thing ever?" Krystal giggled while she played with the kit's little paws "hm mmmmmm she sure is" Fox laughed as she watched his wife baby over the kit. While the two vixens babied over the kit their husband stood by and watched unsure how long they would talk about how cute the baby vixen was "so how long you've been married?" Fox asked the other tod who was like his wife a arctic fox "oh we're not actually married, we've figured we could tie the knot later" the snow white fox replied leaning on the wall and folding his arms "I'm Jim and that pretty lady there is my girlfriend Jane it's nice to actually meet you Mr. and Mrs. McCloud" the male arctic fox continue giving the white vixen a loving smile "and what's you're name?" Krystal asked the kit who was looking at Fox "her name is May, oh we have to go we have a taxi waiting" Jane said before saying good bye to Fox and Krystal and walked to the elevator with Jim right behind her.

The newly married fox couple followed their bag boy down the hall till he lead them to a red wood double door that had the numbers 1567 on the wall next to it "here's you're room I hope you enjoy your stay" the bag boy told the couple as he opened the doors to reveal a large living room with a big half circle couch that was around a white cobbler stone table and a huge fruit basket that had a post card on it that said welcome Mr. and Mrs. McCloud "oh wow Fox look at this place we could fit our apartment in here" Krystal gasped as she walked around the living room then went down the hall to the bedroom "it's pretty cool uh?" Fox said already knowing what her answer was going to be "pretty cool is a understatement Fox, this place is amazing!" The vixen shouted from the bedroom. Fox chuckled at how excited Krystal was just to be in their hotel room "thanks for the help" Fox said to the bag boy giving him $40, the bag boy thanked Fox and left leaving the great hero alone in the living room "well dad you've been dead for nearly 20 years and you still get what you want" Fox thought before sitting down on the couch and grabbed a grape from the fruit basket and ate it "hey Fox there's a whole hot tub in here" Krystal said from what Fox could only guess was the bathroom "to bad you can't use it" Fox shouted back knowing that pregnant women weren't allowed to go into hot tubs "oh to bad cause I had some ideas that called for a hot tub" the vixen commented now walking back into the living room and sat next to her husband who's eye brow raised curiously to know what the blue vixen had plan to do with a hot tub "well I think I know how to make up for that" Fox said picking up a cherry and putting it in the crack between Krystal's breasts. Diving head long Fox grabbed the cherry with his teeth but not before licking the area around it sexily "Fox that tickles" Krystal giggled pushing the male fox off her boobs and covered them with her arms to protect them from another attack. The vulpine let out a groan telling the vixen that he was annoyed that she stopped him "good things come to those who wait" Krystal said slyly waving her pointer finger at Fox and giving him a misleading smile "but I don't want to wait I want your boobs now!" Fox complained like a child who wanted a new toy but was told he would get it later "will to bad cause I'm going to the beach, if you want to come with me go change and no peaking I got a new swimsuit and I don't want you to see it yet" Krystal said walking over to her suitcase and took it to the bathroom "damn" Fox cursed upset he didn't get any action. The vulpine got his suitcase and went to the bedroom to got into his swim trucks "don't worry about it McCloud you're get some later" Fox said to himself as he got undressed.

Fox came out of the bedroom wearing a white wife beater and navy blue swim trunks "come on pigeon it shouldn't take this long to get a swimsuit on" Fox told his wife before heading back to the living room "hold on love I'm almost ready" Krystal replied poking her head out the bathroom door and shouting back at Fox, who just rolled his eyes cause he knew I'm almost ready meant she be in there for another 15 bloody minutes.

After another 15 minutes Krystal finally came out of the bathroom wearing a silk white bathrobe "uh I thought we were going to the beach?, not take a bath?" Fox asked sarcastically trying his best not to laugh at the look on Krystal's face "ha ha ha really funny" the vixen said mockingly folding her arms and headed for the door telling Fox he was in trouble "come on baby I was only kidding" Fox called after his wife running to catch up with her. The vulpine tried tell Krystal he was sorry but she just gave him the cold shoulder "I said I was sorry come on Krystal please forgive me" Fox pleased wanting nothing but his wife forgiveness "Fox you can be...so easy to trick" Krystal said before turning to face Fox and started laughing at him "you were just messing with me?" Fox asked feel both relieved and kind of pissed that was only joking "yes I was" Krystal answered kissing her husband on the lips "oh you little devil" Fox said before picking the vixen up and slapping her on the ass with a good amount of force "Fox cut it out someone meant see us" Krystal gasped biting down on her lower lip "and what if they do?"Fox asked giving the vixen another slap on the butt, Fox walked down the hall with Krystal on his shoulder not even trying to carry her cause she wasn't that heavy "I'm warning you Fox" the blue vixen scorned her husband while she tried to get free but couldn't cause Fox was so strong "try all you meant but you won't get free from me" Fox told the vixen as he walked up to the elevator and hit the button.

Fox got into the elevator with Krystal safely on his shoulder "if I put you down you promise not to hit or yell at me?" Fox asked waiting for a answer "I promise I won't hit or yell at you" Krystal replied before being put on her own feet, before Fox knew what had happen he was being pinned against the far wall of the elevator both his arms held on the elevator rail "hey you promise you wouldn't hit me" Fox panic unsure how he would get out of this "who said I was ever going to hit you?" Krystal asked evilly moving her face closer to his.

The last time Krystal had smile at Fox like this they ended up having sex in the back of his 2010 Ford mustang GT and now the vixen was pregnant and always either calm, mad or just plain horny "hehehe don't you think this is the wrong place for this?" Fox asked nervously as he watched the horny vixen play with the lining of his swim trunks "that's only if we get caught" Krystal replied before she started massaging the vulpine's balls causing him to moan in pleasure. Fox's mind was quickly becoming cloudy and his judgment was starting to turn off "kry...Krystal...we can't...do...this here" Fox panted trying to keep a civil mind, but it wasn't going to stay long "but I thought you loved me and would do what ever you could to make me happy" Krystal whimpered not stopping her massaging "I do but this is illegal and we can get into a lot of trouble" the tod told his wife hoping to reason with her. Before Krystal could respawn the elevator stopped and the lights went on and off "shit why now" Fox cursed figuring this was an attack "what's going on Fox" Krystal asked sounding less horny more scared "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out" the vulpine replied moving Krystal out of the way and walked over to where the emergency phone was. He picked the phone up and waited for someone to answer.

Hotel employee: this is hotel security, what seems to be the problem?

Fox: hi my name is Fox McCloud and me and my wife are trapped in elevator 154A864G777.

The hotel employee didn't say anything Fox just heard typing over the phone.

Hotel employee: oh dear it looks like the fused box for that elevator has blown, I'm really sorry about this Mr. McCloud. We're have it fixed as soon as possible.

Fox: thanks

Hotel employee: you're welcome Mr. McCloud.

Fox hung up and turned back to his wife who had a worried look on her beautiful face "don't worry pigeon the fuse box just blow" the vulpine said wanting to calm her down "oh good, now back to what we were doing earlier" Krystal said her worried look turned to a lustful one "oh lord not this again" Fox cried amazed his wife could become so horny so fast. Now that Fox thought about it, it could take hours to fix the fuse box which meant he and Krystal had time to spare "ok we can have sex, but let me check for security cameras" Fox said before looking around the elevator to see if there were any cameras in there "come on Foxy,I'm getting horny" Krystal cried as she started touching herself "good things come to those who wait" Fox said using his wife's own words against her, the vixen gave him her death stare but all it did was make Fox laugh "oh you're going to pay for that" Krystal scorned grabbing her husband by the back of his wife beater and pulled on it so Fox smacked into the wall "whoa what the hell?" Fox asked surprised that the blue vixen would get so mad just because he used her own words against her. Without saying a word Krystal flipped Fox over so he faced her and pressed herself against him grinning his penis against her soaking wet pussy "mmmmmmmm that's what I want" Krystal moaned slipping her paw into Fox's swim trunks and started rubbing his dick making it hard "you want it, you got it" Fox said pulling off his trunks and lowered his wife down to it "getting right to the point I see" Krystal cooed before she started licking the cock head causing him to groan happily. Fox ran his paw through the vixen's blue fur as she started sucking on his dick "oh man...you're...doing...great...babe"the vulpine gasped putting both his paws on either side of Krystal's head and started bucking his hips.

As she sucked her husband's cock Krystal hummed gently knowing it drove the vulpine wild "shit" Fox cursed now holding onto the rail to hold himself up "you know I love your cock, it's so big and thick" Krystal commented in a very sexy tone while she continue to rub the male member "oh really?, well he misses your mouth. You wouldn't mind letting them get back together would you?" Fox replied while he wagged his dick in front of her "oh poor little guy" Krystal cooed placing a series of small kisses on the dick before slipping the penis back into her mouth and started bopping her head.

As Krystal sucked Fox's dick she played with his balls wanting him to be good and ready for her pussy "god I can't believe how horny I've become ever since I got pregnant" Krystal thought to herself before she sticked her fingers into her vagina and started playing with herself "it doesn't matter now I'm here and I want that dick" she continue picking up the paste "ahhhhhhhh that's right use that fucking tongue!" Fox swear as he felt Krystal tongue lick the underside of his penis.

By now the vulpine's vision was becoming blurry and all he could think about was the fucking awesome blow job he was getting from Krystal "mmmmmmmmmm" the vixen hummed softly sending light vibrations throughout the vulpine's cock "oh man Krystal I'm goin...going cuuuuuuuuum" Fox shouted as he felt his seamen leave his dick and enter his wife's mouth, Krystal swallowed nearly all the cum not letting a single drop get away "you've...gotten really...good...at...that" Fox panted heavily trying to not to let his knees buckled "yea...well you've...given...me a lot...of time to...work...on my...blow jobs skills" the vixen cooed as she cleaned her mouth of seamen. Fox agree with her as he slipped down the back wall of the elevator while at the same time he put his dick away "I wonder how long till the elevator starts working again?" Krystal asked as she sat down "I'm not sure, but at least we got each other" Fox replied kissing the top of the vixen's head "could you sing to me Fox?" Krystal asked sweetly lying her head on her husband's big strong shoulder "yea sure thing pigeon" Fox said before he cleared his throat and started to sing.

Some say love, it is a river

And that it drowns the tender reed

And some say love, it's like a razor

And that it leaves your soul to bleed.

Fox sang the first part in almost a whisper but it was still sweet sounding to Krystal.

Some say love, it is a hunger

An endless aching need

I say love, it is a flower

And you, it's only seed.

As the song went on Krystal just listened to her husband sing.

It's a heart afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance

It's a dream afraid of waking

That never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken

Who can not seem to give

And the soul afraid of dying

That never learns to live.

This song was sang by one of Fox's favorite country music singers Conway Twitty and he had all his albums and CDs.

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snows

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

In spring becomes the rose...

Fox finished singing and looked down at Krystal who had fallen asleep "wow I didn't think being pregnant could make someone so tired" Fox whispered so not to wake his wife. Just as the vulpine was drifting to sleep the elevator jerked waking Krystal and telling Fox that the hotel employees "uh what's going on Fox" Krystal asked in a sleepy tone "they finally fixed the elevator" Fox replied kissing the vixen on the head again "good cause I really want you to see my new swimsuit" Krystal giggled winking at Fox telling the vulpine the new swimsuit was very sexy "can I get a sneak peek?" Fox asked trying to get a look at the swimsuit "nope you're have to wait" Krystal laughed covering the crack of the bathrobe the showed off the top part of her chest "oh come on baby please" the tod begged like a small child "good things come to those who wait" Krystal cooed smiling at how much her husband wanted to see her swimsuit "please!" Fox begged again this time he gave the vixen his puppy dog eyes "I said no and that's that!" Krystal snapped telling Fox not to push the matter any farther. The vulpine folded his arms and stick out his bottom to show Krystal he was a bit annoy with her.

The ride down to the ground floor was pretty silent mainly because Fox was still recovering from the job he had gotten and Krystal was just enjoying Fox's company "Fox" Krystal said making the vulpine look at her "I love you" she cooed softly giving her husband a loving smile "I love you too" Fox replied before kissing Krystal on the lips then sat up against the wall again "hey it's a good thing the fuse box blow cause if it hadn't we would of been in a whole lot of trouble" Fox laughed and was soon joined by Krystal.

When the elevator got to the first floor the doors opened and Fox and Krystal saw fire fighters and Fortuna police officers standing there waiting for them "are you two ok?" A fire fighter asked walking into the elevator to check on the foxes sitting on the elevator floor "yea we're fine, we could use a drink of water" Fox replied before standing up and turned to help Krystal onto her feet "hey can I get some water over here?" The fire fighter asked looking back at his follower fire fighters, a second later a fire fighter ran up to his co-worker and handed him a couple bottles of waters, who gave them to Fox and Krystal. The fox couple drank their water till they had they're fill "hello I'm Chris Conan, I'm the manager of the Lincoln Grand Hotel and I want to apologize on behalf of the whole hotel's staff" a grey fox who was wearing a blue suit and red tie said as he made his way to Fox and Krystal who were walking out of the elevator "to make up for this I'll give you two a free meal at our world famous restaurant" Chris continue before heading off to deal with another guest who was drunk and was yelling for no reason "sir please stop yelling" Chris told the guest as he screamed at a cop who was trying to calm him down.

After a five minute argument the man was arrested for public intoxication, all the while Fox and Krystal talked the fire fighters who wanted to take them to the hospital "I appreciate you're worry but I'm fine" Krystal told the fire fighters who couldn't believe how beautiful the vixen was "mrs. McCloud at least let the medic check on you" another fire fighter said cause the first one was speechless "ok" Krystal agreed before undoing her bathrobe and let it drop to the floor "hot damn" Fox and most of the other males said at once when they saw the vixen wearing a black two piece swimsuit that showed off her four pack stomach and wonderful craves "I thought you were going to check if I was ok?" The vixen asked giggling at the look the men were giving her "oh yeah right sorry mrs. McCloud" a red hare apologized grabbing his medic bag and walked over to Krystal who sat on a bench.

The medic pulled out his tool so he could listen to the vixen's heart "good you have a normal...wait that can't be right" the hare said now hearing what could only be a second heart beat "what's up Fred?" The first fire fighter asked making both the foxes looked worried "Jesus Christ this woman is pregnant!" Fred replied making everyone gasp at the news "shit" Fox cursed getting ready to pull out his phone and go ahead with his escape plan, but before he could Chris showed up again "don't worry Mr. McCloud the hotel and beach are private properly and if any paparazzi show up we're have them arrested" Chris told the vulpine who thanked him and told him that they were still going to the beach "let be me the first to Congratulations you two on you're up coming baby" Chris said holding out his paw to Fox and Krystal "thanks Chris" Fox replied shaking the hare's paw "so much for keeping this secret" Krystal complained before giving Chris a friendly hug.

After the newly weds talked to the FPD they headed out to the beach, it was in short a perfect day not a cloud covered the blue sky and the sun was shining bright "come on Fox" Krystal said pulling on her husband's arm "ok ok I'm coming slow down babe" Fox laughed making sure he didn't drop the beach bag Krystal had brought down from their room. Even if everyone now knew Krystal was carrying his kit in her womb he couldn't stop thinking just how beautiful the blue vixen was "you're a lucky son of a bitch McCloud" the tod told himself as he and Krystal walked onto the beach and felt it's warm sand touch their ankles. After a few minutes of walking around Krystal found a spot and Fox got all the stuff out "Foxy could you put some sun screen on my back?" The vixen asked sweetly as she laid on her stomach and gave him a cute little smile "yeah sure" fox replied pulling out the sun block and started putting it on Krystal's back. Fox made sure he got ever part of Krystal's back, once he was done with the upper part of the vixen's back he headed south massaging the vixen the whole time "oooh that's nice I'll have to return the favor later" Krystal cooed her head lying on top of her arms "now that sounds like a plan" Fox said kissing down Krystal's back till he got to her tail "mmmmmmmm to bad we're not alone, I've always wanted to have sex on a white sandy beach" Krystal said softly before feeling her husband playing with her swimsuit bottoms "FOX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted as she sat up and looked back at the vulpine that was behind her "what I was just fixing it" Fox replied raising his paws up away from Krystal's swimsuit "what if our kit saw you acting like this?" Krystal asked angrily putting her paws on her sexy hips "he or she would think I'm hurting you or something" Fox answered unable to stop himself from laughing. Krystal just gave Fox a scorning stare she loved him but sometimes he could act like a child "that's not funny Fox" Krystal told her husband coldly wanting him to know he was pushing his luck "sorry Krystal" the orange tod apologized giving the vixen a small smile "it's fine Fox just don't do it again, I'll be back I need to go to the restroom" Krystal commented before standing up and walked over to the bathroom.

After five minutes of waiting Fox started getting bored, so he pulled out his cellphone and turned on the radio. The song that was playing had a good beat playing it wasn't to fast or to slow.

I read your letter, it said between the lines

You're visitin' Mexico for an indefinite amount of time

Your love for burritos has now begun to cool

You need this drivin' fool to Detomaso the night away

Detomaso a ride away

Fox rocked his head up and down along with the beat of the song not caring if people were staring at him.

Roll Mr. Night, you know what you gotta do

Anymore I ain't askin' you, go on out and do it tonight

Come on Mr. Night, now I'm in the driver's seat

Till we reach our destiny, go on out and do it tonight

Now that music was getting louder other people started tapping along to the song and some even started dancing.

Your Mona Lisa, she took her smile of gold

Run under the border guard and put it over on her Romeo

Your love for senorita I see is none too cool

Here comes this drivin' fool to Detomaso the night away

Detomaso a ride away

Fox remembered his father telling him that music brought people together no matter where they were from.

Roll Mr. Night, you know what you gotta do

Anymore I ain't askin' you, go on out and do it tonight

Come on Mr. Night, now I'm in the driver's seat

Till we reach our destiny, go on out and do it tonight

A young vixen who was no more then 5 asked Fox would dance with her cause her mother and father were dancing with each "yeah sure" Fox said standing up and started dancing with the little vixen.

I see those ivory lies in sweet Rosita's eyes

Gonna leave them both behind when we 'tomaso all night

As Fox spinned the little vixen he saw his own full size vixen walk out of the bathroom, a big smile on her face as she watched him dance with the little kit.

Your love and money this time are gone for good

Little Rosa took a boda bag and hit the road like a Robin Hood

And I see by the headlines that I'll be drivin' south

And when I pull you out we'll Detomaso the night away

Detomaso a ride away, Lamborghini a getaway

While Krystal made her way back to Fox, male after male stopped dancing and watched the blue vixen walk pass them stun at how hot she was.

Roll Mr. Night, you know what you gotta do

Anymore I ain't askin' you, go on out and do it tonight

Come on Mr. Night, now I'm in the driver's seat

Till we reach our destiny, go on out and do it tonight

The next song started playing when Krystal finally made her way to Fox and the little vixen he had been dancing with "Fox what in the world is going on?, I went to the bathroom for a few minutes and came out to find there's a beach party going on" the Blue vixen said looking at the other people around them still dancing or tapping a long to music "oh I just put some music on and they all just started dancing" Fox replied while he kept dancing with the little girl "who's she?" Krystal asked pointing to the kit standing on Fox's feet so she could keep up with him "my name is Emma Blake" the young vixen greeted the adult vixen who still looked a bit lost at what was happening "don't tell me you're jealous of a little girl Krystal?" The vulpine joked owning him a fake shock look from his wife "me jealous of a little kid? Now you're going crazy McCloud" Krystal scoffed acting like she was about to throw a fit "what does jealous mean?" Emma asked looking up at Fox for a answer "oh it means having to do with or arising from feelings of envy, apprehension, or bitterness" Fox told the young vixen who still looked lost at what he was saying. So without a word Emma ran off to a fox couple who were most likely her parents and asked them what jealous meant "wow Fox you scared her off with words that's a new one" Krystal laughed making the vulpine roll his eyes "I didn't scare her off Krystal I just confused her that's all" Fox replied as he sticked his tongue out at her "you're going to get it now" the Vixen warned him before jumping on top of Fox and started kissing him passionately. The fight went on for a few minutes one trying to win over the other, they're tongues fighting to get the upper hand "mommy what are they doing?" Emma asked finally coming back to bug Fox and Krystal "they're kissing Emma we should come back later" Emma's father who was a red fox replied about to turn away from the fox couple that was making out "sorry about that we can kind of get carried away" Krystal apologized blushing that she and Fox had been making out in front of everyone "you two must be newly weds" Emma's mother a orange fox laughed telling Krystal she had done the same thing when she had just gotten married "yeah we are, we got married a few days ago" Krystal replied hugging her husband tight "Congratulations" Emma's mom said happily sitting down next to Krystal "thanks I've never been happier" Krystal replied hugging tighter to her vulpine who just blushed. The adult foxes talked for a while till Emma told her parents she was hungry so the fox family said good bye and went to get lunch.

"Hey Fox I'll race you to the water" Krystal said before standing up and started running to the water's edge "hey you cheated" Fox laughed racing after his wife "nah nah nah nah nah you can't catch me" the vixen called after her husband, but before she knew it the vulpine had gotten his arms around her wrist and fell into the clear ocean water with her "got yea" Fox cheered when he and Krystal came up for air "you got me alright" the blue vixen replied evilly before she started slapping water into her husband's face "so it's war, all right you asked for it" Fox said returning fire while he moved closer to the vixen he loved so much "no fair I can't see Fox" Krystal told her husband when suddenly she felt herself being tossed into the air "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Krystal screamed lying on back letting the water swallow her "hahahahahahaha you don't start a fight you can't win Krystal" Fox laughed raising his paws in victory. After a few seconds Krystal didn't come up making the vulpine worry "Krystal hey Krystal are you ok?" He yelled slowly running over to where he had thrown her "come on baby this isn't funny" Fox screamed now worried that the vixen had drowned, suddenly Fox felt someone grabbing his ankles and pull on them making him fall forward face first into the water.

Fox opened his eyes under water and saw a burly Krystal giving him the middle finger.

"You think I started a fight I couldn't win uh?, well it looks like I won" Krystal giggled when she and Fox came up for air "ok yeah you won, but to be fair that was super sneaky" Fox replied pulling the vixen in for a loved filled hug, when they broke they're hug they shared a short kiss. The rest of the afternoon was spend playing in the water and tanning on the beach till the sun started setting and the day was coming to an end "come on Krystal lets get back it's getting late" Fox said as he started cleaning up their things "ok I'm getting hungry anyways" Krystal replied while she helped her husband cleaned. Once the had clear their things from the beach Fox and Krystal made their way back to the hotel letting the first day of their honeymoon come to a close.

The end of part 1

That it got now I'll write more later I really should get back to work on my other stories god knows how long it's been since I posted a chapter for them. Peace out y'all


	2. Chapter 2

A honeymoon for two

Starfox fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

What's up y'all guess who's back? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause this one is going to be even better.

Chapter two: A honeymoon for two pt 2

As Fox and Krystal walked back to the Lincoln Grand hotel Fox couldn't help but stare at his new wife's perfectly round ass "is there a reason you're staring at my butt?" Krystal asked slyly looking at her husband who's face turned crimson "oh uh I...I wasn't...staring at your...ass" Fox tried to lie but he knew he had been caught red handed "you big fat liar yes you were you were totally checking my ass out" the blue vixen laughed mockingly amazed Fox was trying to lie "you're a horrible liar Fox McCloud" Krystal told her husband before kissing him on the cheek "well I can never lie to you" Fox commented wrapping his arm around Krystal's mid section and pulled her close to him "I know you would never lie to me" Krystal cooed lying her head on Fox's shoulder "Fox" the blue vixen said softly making the tod look down at her "yeah pigeon?" the vulpine asked curious to know what his beautiful wife wanted "I love you" she cooed again batting her eyelashes at him "I love you too" Fox replied not stopping himself from smiling at her. Krystal returned the smile before stopping the tod and pulled him in for a passionate kiss "ewwwww that's gross" a little seven year old female hare cried making Fox and Krystal look down at her "hey one day you're be kissing a boy too" Krystal told the little girl giving her a small evil smile "no I won't that's so nasty" the girl replied putting her little paws on her hips "oh really?, Fox you hear that this little girl thinks she'll never kiss a boy" Krystal said to Fox who was trying his best not to break out laughing "well if she doesn't run I'm going to get her" Fox said in the most evil way possible scaring the little girl away "and that's how you scare a child" the orange vulpine chuckled as he watched the little hare run down the beach to her parents "Fox did you have to scare her like that?" Krystal asked her husband who was laughing his head off "hahahahahahaha oh come on did you see her face" Fox laughed before noticing the angry look his wife was giving him "what?" The vulpine asked wanting to know what he had done to anger the vixen "you're so mean" the blue vixen told the tod before slapping his butt causing him to yelp "hey that hurts" Fox faked cried now acting like he was crying "don't be a baby" Krystal said shaking her head at how childish Fox acted sometimes "you're so evil, that's why you won't be getting any ice cream" Fox replied heading off to a ice cream cart that was walking past him and Krystal "now who's the one being evil" Krystal scoffed as she chased after her husband.

The fox couple got to the ice cream cart and order two mint brownie ice creams which was both Fox and Krystal's favorite ice cream "thank you" Krystal said to the cart's owner who was a brown falcon wearing a white uniform "no problem ma'am" the falcon replied happy he could make a costumer happy.

Fox and Krystal ate their ice cream while they talked about what they were going to do for the nursery "I don't care if we have a daughter there's no way in hell her room is going to be pink" Fox told his wife who was licking her ice cream "why not?" Krystal asked after she swallowed her ice cream "cause it's too I don't know girly" Fox replied trying not to sound sexist "and I don't want our daughter to be unable to do things for herself, I want her to be Independent and to be frank girls aren't very easy to raise" Fox continue hoping his wife would understand why he didn't want his daughter's room pink "girls aren't that hard to raise I mean look at Peter's daughter she's girly and she seems fine" Krystal said pointing out that her friend's daughter wasn't that hard to raise "uh babe Peter's gay not only can he think like a guy but he can also think like you women" Fox replied before biting his ice cream in half. Krystal couldn't stop herself from giggling cause Fox kind of had a point, gay men could think like women and think like men at the same time "oh crap that's cold" Fox cried moving the ice cream around his mouth till it was nothing but liquid "that's what you get for trying to eat half you're ice cream all at once" Krystal laughed as she watched her husband try to swallow his ice cream "not helping Krystal" Fox snapped not angrily but more annoyed, this just made the blue vixen giggle again she understood why her husband was annoyed.

Fox and Krystal finished they're ice cream and made they're way back to they're hotel holding each others paws the whole time.

They were nearly to the hotel when they were stopped by a 11 year old grey wolf wearing red swim trunks "can I have you're autograph Mr. McCloud?" The little wolf asked holding out a piece of paper and a pen "yea sure kid, who do I make this out to?" Fox replied before taking the paper and pen and signed it "Billy Drake" the kid told the orange vulpine who wrote down the name, Billy then asked Krystal for her autograph as well "sure thing sweetie" Krystal said motherly before signing the piece of paper "thanks Mrs. McCloud" Billy cheered running off to show his friends and families the autograph "he was a cute kid" Krystal commented as she started walking again "I guess" Fox told his wife before noticing a crowd coming toward them "looks like Billy told his friends that we're signing autographs" Fox joked as he cracked his knuckles. In a matter of minutes a huge crowd surround the two foxes asking them for their autographs. Animals of all ages were asking for Fox and Krystal's autographs and even took photos with them, luckily no one was dumb enough to get frisky with Krystal cause they knew if they did Fox would break they're necks if they touched his wife or Krystal would erase they're mind with her telepath powers "ok guys we got to get going " Fox told his loving fans who all let out a cry of disappointment at the same time "do you have too?" A little light brown vulpine asked giving Fox the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen "ooooooh Fox look at him he's so cute" Krystal cooed getting on her knees and hugged the little tod and rubbed her cheek against his "no you can't keep him" Fox told his wife seriously giving her a serious look telling her he meant it "but he's so cute" Krystal said in a high pitch voice while she hugged the little light brown vulpine tighter "you do know he's someone else's kit right?" Fox asked sarcastically cracking a smile "plus we have a kit on the way you can baby over him" Fox commented chuckling at the cute look his wife was giving him "I know but look at him" Krystal cooed softly holding the young tod up to Fox.

The adult orange vulpine rolled his eyes, he always had to pull his Krystal away from babies cause she would always go crazy over them "hi Mrs. McCloud you wouldn't mind handing over my son would you?" a cream colored vixen in a blue one piece swimsuit asked as she walked up to Fox and Krystal with another orange tod "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hold you're son hostage" Krystal apologized putting the kit back down and stood back up her face now crimson "it's ok Mrs. McCloud, Will is a very cute kit" the cream colored Vixen giggled as she picked Will up and hugged him "how rude of me I'm Jane Crawford and this is my husband Michael" Jane said holding her paw out to Krystal who took it "it's lovely to me you Jane" Krystal greeted the new vixen shaking her paw "wow I'm meeting Fox and Krystal McCloud I can't wait to tell the guys back at work" Michael said as he shaked Fox's paw "you wouldn't mind if we got a picture with you would you Fox?" Michael asked before pulling out a personal camera from his pocket "yeah sure, how else will you prove to you're friends you met me and my wife" Fox answered as Jane asked a passerby to take the picture. Fox wrapped one arm around Krystal while Will sat on his shoulder and Michael and Jane stood on either side of the McClouds "say Starfox" the passerby told the foxes as he put her finger on the camera button "Starfox" the group said at once before a bright light flashed telling them the photo had been taken.

Michael thanked the passerby then said bye to Fox and Krystal cause it was time for Will's nap which the kit wasn't to happy to hear.

The newly married fox couple finally got back to the Lincoln Grand hotel "ahhhh I got sand in my swim bottoms" Krystal groaned as she and Fox walked into the hotel lobby "that's something I really want to get into" Fox joked earning him a death glare from his wife "you're a jerk" The blue vixen said pushing on her husband's shoulder "I'm sorry pigeon I didn't mean to make you mad" Fox apologized kissing his wife on the cheek hoping she would forgive him "you're lucky I've always wanted a trophy husband" Krystal said mockingly giving Fox a wink "oh really?" The orange fox asked before picking his wife up and tossed her over his shoulder "hey put me down" Krystal cried swinging her arms and kicking her legs playfully "not going to happen" Fox laughed making sure Krystal was safe on his strong shoulder "I'm warning you Fox" the vixen said giggling like a school girl. While the blue vixen giggled and laughed the other guests of the hotel just stared at her and her husband unsure if the two foxes were going to have sex right there in the lobby "you're in no position to give me any kind of warning" Fox replied grabbing his wife by her chin and turned her head so he could kiss her passionately "that was a cheap shot" Krystal cooed as she broke her kiss with Fox, who just gave her his one of a kind smile. The newly weds shared another kiss before Fox put Krystal back on her own two feet "I love you Fox" Krystal smiled placing a series of kisses on her husband's muzzle "I love you too Krystal" the orange vulpine cooed as he moved in for another kiss, but before his lips could meet with Krystal's lips the former mercenary heard someone calling his name. He turned to see who was calling him and saw it was Chris Conan the manager of the Lincoln Grand hotel "hello Mr. and Mrs. McCloud I hope you two enjoyed the beach" Chris said happily fixing his tie "we did thanks" Krystal replied hugging Fox's arm tightly "I wanted to apologize again for earlier, I feel horrible for what happen and I want you to know I made sure to get the elevator fixed" Chris told the fox couple shaking their paws "don't worry about it Mr. Conan" Fox said patting Chris on the shoulder "well I wanted to remind you that you will be getting a free dinner at our restaurant tonight" Chris cheerfully replied shaking Fox and Krystal's paws again then left to deal with other hotel guests.

"God I need a shower!" Krystal wined as she and Fox walked into they're hotel room "you mind if I join you?" Fox asked kissing the vixen's neck causing her to shiver at the contact "why are you asking you already know the answer" Krystal cooed taking the vulpine's paw into her own and lead him to the bathroom. In the bathroom Krystal told Fox to sit on the bathroom countertop while she stripped "hey Fox I'm going to put on some music" the blue vixen cooed before walking over to the radio that was in the shower and turned it on, after a minute she found a song she liked and started dancing a little.

I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way,

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say, Hurry boy, It's waiting there for you

Krystal rocked her perfectly hour glass hips from side to side making sure Fox had a great view of her ass.

CHORUS:

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never have

As Krystal moved closer to Fox, she started rubbing her ass against her husband's now semi hard cock "ooooh come here" Fox said excitedly moving his paws to Krystal's ass but was slapped away "good things come to those who wait" Krystal cooed giving the tod a sexy smile.

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

Krystal undid her top and let it fall to the floor "god damn you have some great tits" Fox cheered sitting back against the mirror that was behind him "I do don't I?" Krystal giggled putting both her paws on top of her boobs and started playing with her tits causing her to moan lustfully.

CHORUS

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never have

Krystal faced away from Fox and bend over far enough the she could look at her husband and it also gave the tod a perfect view of her ass and pussy "I got to get a piece of that" Fox said hopping off the countertop and put Krystal up against the shower door then pulled down her panties "ooooooh Fox you animal you!" the blue vixen cooed as her breast were pushed against the glass door "you haven't seen the animal yet" Fox told Krystal slyly while he pulled out his penis and pushed the hard member into his wife "Fox that feels wonderful" Krystal whimpered as her husband pulled and pushed his dick in and out of her.

(Instrumental break)

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

Krystal had planned to just get Fox horny then get him in the shower to have sex, but this was just as good if not better then her plan.

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never have

The fox couple didn't even notice that the song had ended, they were to busy fucking "oh god yes fuck me harder Fox" Krystal screamed at the top of her voice as her husband humped her tight little love hole "fuck you're so tight" Fox groaned bucking his hips as hard as he could sending his cock deeper into the blue vixen. The sound of sex filled the bathroom and part of the hotel room "I...love...you...Fooooooooox" Krystal yelled as a powerful orgasm rocked her body and nearly made her knees buckle "I'm not done with you yet" the orange vulpine panted continuing his unrelenting fucking, as he pounded away at his wife's pussy Fox cupped both the vixen's boobs "you're boobs are so soft" the tod whispered into Krystal's ear before he started to lightly bite down on it causing the vixen to moan. Krystal's pussy walls tightly hugged Fox's cock making the young vulpine pant and groan in pleasure "ah...ah...ah...this feels so...fucking good" Fox grunted burying his penis deep inside his wife "I can't...believe...how...thick you're...cock is, it's...unbelievable!" Krystal panted heavily digging her nails into the glass shower door "I'm glad you're enjoying it cause I'm going to fuck you silly" Fox joked while a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head and off his chin.

The sex continued for a good 30 minutes before Fox felt his penis burn with the need for release "oh I'm going to cum again" Krystal cried trying to stand cause her knees were nearly ready to buckle "should I pull out or does it even matter since you're pregnant?" Fox asked through his teeth as he humped his wife as hard as he could "of corse it doesn't matter Fox just go ahead and cum inside of me" Krystal panted rubbing her boobs and tits making her lustfully moan "as you wish" Fox cooed softly placing a kiss on Krystal's neck while never stopping his humping. It was getting to much to bear, Fox's cock was on the edge of exploding he had to cum soon "fuck just...a...little...more" Fox thought while his sight got cloudy and his mind was nearly empty with everything except sex. Then it happened a flood of relief washed over the orange vulpine as his seaman left his cock and entered Krystal's vagina "ah...ah...ah...ah that was...wonderful" Krystal breathed heavily standing up straight with Fox still inside her "you...got...that...right"Fox panted kissing his wife on the cheek then pulled out his dick with a string of sperm dripping from his cock head "we should clean up" Krystal giggled kissing Fox on the lips then turned on the shower "move over you sexy vixen" Fox joked getting into the shower with his wife "can you pass me the soap?" Krystal asked Fox smiling sweetly at him "sure babe" the vulpine answered grabbing the bar of soap that was sitting on a shelf and handed it over to Krystal "thanks Foxy" the vixen cooed before she started washing her body "no problem pigeon" Fox replied looking his wet naked wife over and felt his penis get hard again "well shit" the tod thought knowing there was only two ways to make his erection go away, one way having sex with Krystal or try to jerk off without his wife noticing. Fox hugged his wife pushing his hard cock against vixen 's ass "oooooooh Fox you dirty boy" Krystal giggled reaching behind her and started rubbing the penis "mmmmmmmmmmmmm" Fox moaned in pleasure "I'm glad you like it big boy cause we're only getting started" Krystal playfully told her husband before getting on her knees and slipped Fox's dick into her mouth "oh...baby you...always...know...what...gets me...going" Fox growled putting his paws on either side of Krystal's head and started bucking his hips sending his male member farther down the vixen's throat.

Krystal loved giving Fox blow jobs, the feeling of his manhood in her mouth made her pussy dripping wet with her juices. The feeling of every vein that popped out of the vulpine's cock drove the blue vixen wild with lust and when Fox came the white hot cum warmed Krystal's entitle body. Krystal hummed lightly sending small vibrations all throughout Fox's penis and balls "god damn I fucking love you're blow jobs" Fox cursed while he ran his fingers through his wife's blue hair "and I love giving you blow jobs, but you should return the favor" Krystal cooed licking Fox's flaming cock head "you want me to return the favor uh?" Fox asked before standing Krystal up and sat her on the shower bench. Fox opened his wife's legs and got a perfect view of Krystal's pink vagina folds "do you always have to stare at it?" The blue vixen asked blushing really hard "oh come on it can't be that embarrassing, I've seen it tons of times and to tell you the truth you're pussy is pretty cute" Fox laughed before he started licking and sucking his wife's hard dripping clitoris causing her to whimper "that's the spot" she panted softly biting down on her bottom lip and placing one of her paws on top of Fox's head to keep him by her love hole while she used her other paw to rub her c-cup boob and nipple in a circle. Fox didn't mind eating Krystal's pussy out, it was the least he could do since she had given him so many blow jobs over their time being boyfriend and girlfriend "fuck...Fox...you've...gotten...good at...this" Krystal cried lying her head against the shower wall. As Fox ate out his wife's vagina the shower soaked the foxes bodies but they didn't seem to notices they were to busy with what they were doing.

Fox used his fingers to open his Krystal's pussy lips and gently licked her inner walls making sure he didn't miss a single drop of her juices.

As Fox ate out her love hole Krystal's vision started getting cloudy and her mind was fill with nothing but lust and the need to cum all over her husband's face "right there Fox!, right fucking there!" The blue vixen screamed as Fox licked her g spot "alright bab..." Fox tried to reply but was cut off by Krystal who pushed his head back to her pussy "there's no time to talk just keep sucking" Krystal ordered with a evil smile on her muzzle "oh great she's gone sex crazy again" Fox thought to himself not stopping what he was doing cause he knew it would make Krystal angry. While the blue vixen enjoyed her blow job Fox made sure to trace the outline of her vagina with his tongue licking and kissing it lovingly "mmmmmm just a little more I'm just about there" Krystal moaned in approver kissing the top of the vulpine's head "hey why don't we have some real fun?" Fox asked picking Krystal up so he could sit on the bench and position the vixen's pussy over his rock hard cock "I like the way you think Mr. McCloud" Krystal said bending forward enough so she could line Fox's cock up with her dripping wet love hole. The vulpine lowered the vixen down letting his penis push apart his wife's vagina folds "ooooooooooh Fox...you're...cock is...awesome!" Krystal yelled when Fox's whole dick was totally inside her "man how do you keep you're pussy so tight?" Fox asked not really caring if he got a answer "just shut up and start fucking me" Krystal snapped lifting herself up and lowering herself down making it's owner moan "all right you asked for it" Fox replied sarcastically before putting his paws on either side of his wife's hips and started lifting and lowering her on his dick at a fast paste. Sex in the shower was a fairly new thing for Krystal, she hadn't done it before, not because she thought it was nasty but because she and Fox hadn't thought of it till a few months before they're wedding "oh god...oh god...oh god...,...yeeeeeesss" Krystal screamed at the top of her voice as she orgasmed all over Fox's cock and balls. The feeling of his wife's pussy walls kissing his dick was to much for the young vulpine, so for the second time in the last hour he fired every bit of sperm he had in his balls inside Krystal "man you...sure...are one...horny...vixen" Fox panted heavily leaning against the shower wall while Krystal pulled his dick out of her and sat down next to him "I can't help it, I've been this way ever since I got pregnant" Krystal complained putting her head on Fox's shoulder.

The fox couple sat there in the still running shower just enjoying each others company and the warm water running through they're fur "Fox you ever wonder where we're be in 10 years?" Krystal asked out of the blue while looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes "I don't know, we most likely be teaching at the Air academy while our kids study there" Fox replied looking down at the vixen he loved so much "did you say kids?, so you do want more then just one kit?" Krystal giggled kissing Fox on the lips then started washing herself again.

Fox didn't join her right away he just sat there thinking about what the future would hold for him and his future family. Before he had met Krystal Fox figured he would fight in his arwing till he was killed or he got to old to pilot, he would never thought he would be growing old with a beautiful vixen and watch his kit grow up and have families of their own "are you going to wash up or are you just going to watch me?" Krystal asked looking over her shoulder at her husband "uh oh sorry pigeon I was just thinking" Fox apologized blushing a little "what were you thinking about?" Krystal asked while she lathered her well toned stomach "I was thinking how different my life would of been if I had never met you" Fox told his wife before standing up and started washing himself. Without saying anything Krystal kissed Fox on the cheek then went back to cleaning her body "I love you Krystal" Fox cooed kissing his wife on the cheek causing her to smile.

After Fox and Krystal were done showering they sat in the living room and turned on the t.v. to see what was on "Fox there's nothing good on" Krystal wined after Fox flipped through the channels a couple times "let's see what's on the news" Fox replied dialing the number for the news channel. The news was pretty normal there were a few wars were going on some different worlds that hadn't ended yet and a famous celebrity died of a major heart attack, then a breaking news flashed on the t.v. making Fox and Krystal sit up right "this is Bob Kelly with breaking news" a 50 year old toad wearing a black business suit said while looking over his papers "it has been confirmed that the newly married Krystal McCloud is pregnant, here's Janie Walther with the story" Bob continued before the camera panned over to a brown and white vixen in a red dress suit "thanks Bob, that's right a member of the Fortuna fire department has confirmed that Krystal McCloud is pregnant with her very first kit, we were able to talk to Peppy Hare, Fox and Krystal's teammate and friend to see what he thought of this" Janie commented now making the fox couple watching it look at each other then back to the t.v. "Peppy did you know Krystal was pregnant before she and Fox got married?" Janie asked Peppy Hare who was sitting across from her "I had a good idea that there was something up with Krystal, but it was none of my business what Fox and Krystal do in they're home" Peppy answered calmly all the while smiling "and I think people should leave them alone, all Fox and Krystal want is to have a normal life now that they're no longer in Starfox" Peppy continued putting his finger tips together "do you think Fox will be a good father?" Janie asked wanting to know if Peppy thought Fox would be a good dad "he'll be a great dad, I have no doubt about that and Krystal will be a wonderful mother, she's so kind and loving" Peppy said laughing a little cause he had a feeling Fox and Krystal maybe watching and he was right.

"That guy sure knows how to handler reporters" Krystal laughed as she and Fox watched the old hare talk to Janie about what the team was going to do now that the team had broken up "yeah well Peppy always did hander news crews even when my dad was leading the team" Fox told his wife, who started giggling again "well as nice as it is to see Peppy again even if it is on t.v. I'm getting hungry" the blue vixen commented hopping off the couch and headed for the bedroom to get a nice dress on. Fox had a uneasy feeling about going out now that everyone in the system knew that he and Krystal were having a baby "hey baby I don't think we should go out" Fox shouted as he got off the couch and walked to the bedroom "why?" Krystal asked as Fox walked into the bedroom "cause now that everyone knows you're pregnant it could be dangerous for you to be out" Fox answered rubbing the back of his head nervously. Krystal walked up to Fox and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm not worried Fox, cause I know that you're do what ever it takes to protect me and our unborn kit" Krystal cooed kissing her loving husband passionately on the lips "ok fine we can go out for dinner, but I'm bringing my gun...just in case" Fox said eyeing his still open suitcase where his father's Walther P99 sat. Krystal couldn't stop herself from rolling her beautiful blue eyes, she should of known Fox would want to bring his gun along now that everyone knew she was pregnant "ok fine...but promise me you won't kill anyone?" the blue vixen asked in a way that made it seem like Fox would kill anyone who messed with her, even a little bit "I give you my word as the leader of Starfox that I won't kill anyone...unless I have too" Fox replied but the last part he said under his breath so his wife didn't hear him "Fox you know I can read you're mind and I know you'll kill anyone if they mess with me" Krystal told her husband glaring at him angrily "oh crap I totally forgot you can do that" Fox chuckled stupidly now feeling awkward that he had forgotten that his wife could read minds "really Fox, you forgot that I have the power to read other people's minds?" Krystal asked now tapping her toe against the floor "well I was so busy making sure this honeymoon went off without a hitch that it kind of slipped my mind" Fox answered giving Krystal a charming smile hoping she knew he was telling the truth "what am I going to do with you" the vixen sighed deeply shaking her head then went back to her suitcase to pick out a dress.

Fox chuckle a little bit he couldn't understand how he got so lucky.

Fox and Krystal put on they're nicest clothes which was for Fox was a black suit and tie with a white shirt while Krystal had a red dress with matching red shoes. then went down to the hotel's five star restaurant "Bonsoir Bienvenue à la poule d'eau, comment puis-je vous aider (good evening welcome to the Water goose, how may I help you?)" a light grey wolf greeted Fox and Krystal as they walked up to him "Bonjour j'ai appelé plus tôt pour une table pour deux sous le nom de McCloud. (Hello I called earlier for a table for two under the name of McCloud.)" Fox replied in perfect French well he held his wife's paw in his own. The wolf eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard Fox's last name, but he kept himself together and looked through the restaurant's guest book. The wolf found Fox's name and lead him and Krystal to a table "you're waiter will be with you shortly" the wolf told the newly weds who thanked him. After the wolf left Krystal let out a girly cheer while she put her paw on top of Fox's paw.

the vulpine looked down at Krystal's paw and couldn't help but smile when he eyed the wedding ring he had put there only a few days ago "what's with that smile?" Krystal asked returning the smile at the same time "I'm still amazed that we actually got married " Fox replied lifting the vixen's paw up and kissed it lovingly"I know it's so wonderful" the blue vixen cooed while she tried not to cry even if they would be tears of joy "and soon we'll have a kit of our very own" Krystal said rubbing her belly where her and Fox's unborn baby fox was, she then looked up from her stomach to her husband a seductive smile on her muzzle telling the tod she had a all to sexy plan for him when they got back to the room. This made Fox excited he always did love being man handler by a beautiful woman and Krystal was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life "I still can't believe you're actually pregnant, it seems so unreal" Fox commented a huge smile pasted on his face "why do you say that?" Krystal asked her smile fading a tiny bit "well I never thought I of all people would get married and have a kit at the same time, I figured I would die alone and the McCloud family name would die with me" Fox replied looking depressingly at his silverware. The blue vixen had never heard her husband say something like that before it made her want to slap him across the face for saying something like that, but she didn't she could never hit Fox unless they were in the bedroom having kinky sex "you're never be alone Fox, I'll never leave you're side" Krystal cooed kissing the top of Fox's paw wanting him to know she meant what she said "thanks pigeon that means a lot to me to hear you say that" Fox told his wife who kissed his paw again.

A few minutes after Krystal told Fox she would never leave him they're waiter who was a orange tabby cat wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie and black pants walked up to them "hello I'm Shina and I'll be you're waiter this evening, can I get you something to drink?" The tabby cat greeted the fox couple wearing a friendly smile as he spoke "can I get a Sam Adam's logger and can my wife get a pink lemonade" Fox told Shina while he looked over the restaurant's drink menu. Shina wrote down the drink order then told the fox couple he would be back with they're drinks in a few minutes till then they could choose what they wanted to eat. After Shina left to get Fox and Krystal's drink the blue vixen looked into her husband's green eyes to see undying love for her, this made her heart melt in her chest "what in the great wide universe did I do to get a great guy like you Fox McCloud?" Krystal asked herself resting her head on her paw and looked lovingly at Fox "what's with the staring?" The orange vulpine asked raising his eye brow in curiosity "I was just wondering how I got so lucky ending up with a wonderful man like you" Krystal answered blushing a little bit as she spoke "luck has nothing to do with it, it was fade that I would find you" Fox told the vixen leaning over so he could kiss her on the cheek "Fox hehehe people are looking at us hehehehe" Krystal giggled looking at the other guests that were in the restaurant who were staring at her and Fox "and what if they are?, we're on our honeymoon and it's none of they're business if I kiss you" Fox replied smoothly while he gave his blue vixen a cocky but loving smile "oh you're bad Fox McCloud" Krystal giggled again covering her mouth to hold back her laugh "come on I'm not that bad...ok maybe a little" Fox joked laughing joyfully with his new wife.

The couple talked for a little while before Shina came back with they're drinks "here you are sir one Sam Adam's logger and a pink lemonade for your wife" Shina said as he put the drinks on the table in front of the fox who ordered the drink "have you decided what you want yet? or would you like a few more minutes?" Shina asked pulling out a note pad and a pen from the black apron he was wearing "yeah we're ready, I would like the rib eye steak well done with a bake potato and green beans" Fox replied as he looked over the menu, Shina quickly wrote down the order then turned to Krystal who was looking at the menu "mmmmmmmm I...would like the roast halibut with mix vegetables and whole grain rice" Krystal told the waiter while still trying to decide what she wanted "very good, I'll have you're orders out as soon as I can" the tabby cat waiter said cheerfully putting his note pad and pen away and walked to the kitchen to place the order.

Fox was lost in thought as he watched Krystal tell him about her bachelorette party, Fox couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful woman and he would get to spend the rest of his life with her "Fox are you listening?" The blue vixen asked when she noticed the blank look on her husband's face "uh oh sorry pigeon I was lost in my thoughts" Fox apologized blushing that he was caught daydreaming "wow Fox McCloud was daydreaming hahahahahahaha" Krystal laughed making the orange fox's face turn crimson "what were you daydreaming about?" The blue vixen asked putting her fingers together and rested her chin on it, Fox was silent for a little bit before he replied "I was thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to be married to you" this made Krystal's eyes well up with tears of joy "that was beautiful I love you" Krystal told her husband clearing her eyes of tears "I love you too Krystal" Fox cooed getting out of his chair and walked over to Krystal and pulled her in for a passionate kiss not caring if everyone in the restaurant was watching them. Once Fox broke his kiss he sat back in his chair smiling lovingly at Krystal who returned the smile.

The newly married fox couple just stared into each others eyes, each one wondering just how much they're spouse loved them and how lucky they were to have each other in they're lives "Krystal how in the hell did I get so lucky?" Fox asked the vixen who just giggled at the question "hey Krystal I'll be back in a few minutes I have something I have to do" Fox told the blue vixen before sitting up and walked over to where a microphone had been setup in front of a waterfall that was in the restaurant. Fox picked up the microphone and tapped on it making it send out a loud noise "hello sorry to interrupt you're meal, but I have a very special song for a very special woman my wife Krystal McCloud" Fox told the crowd of animals that were in the restaurant while at the same time he pointed at Krystal. Just then a small band walked out of a back room and setup they're instruments very quickly then started playing a good slow beat.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Fox had planned this weeks before he and Krystal were to come to Fortuna and he knew his wife would love this song.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay?

I say

The band was one of the best bands in Fortuna and when the had been asked to play for Fox McCloud they took the job happily.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

As her husband continued singing Krystal was on the edge of crying cause she knew Fox was singing for her no one else.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The beat of the song picked up a bit as Fox continued singing while the guests of the restaurant marveled over the orange fox's singing skills.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

While Fox sang several members of the restaurant's staff and guests pulled out they're cellphone and recorded Fox singing.

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

Krystal now had tears of joy running down her cheeks soaking her blue and white fur.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

A huge smile formed on Fox's face as he sang for his wife, the one he loved the one who loved him.

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

Krystal's heart was over flowing with love for her husband and when she got him back to they're room she was going to fuck his brains out and drain him of all the sperm in his balls.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, yeah

The song ended and everyone in the restaurant stood up clapping and cheering not caring that they were all in a five star restaurant and shouldn't be acting the way they were. Krystal left her and Fox's table and ran over to her husband and pulled him in for the most passionate loved filled kiss he had ever gotten in his life "I...love...you...so...much" the blue vixen said in between the kisses she was placing on Fox's lips "I...love...you...too...Krystal" Fox tried to reply but he was being cut off by his wife's kisses "I can't believe you did that just for me" Krystal started crying unable to hold back her tears of joy "people do crazy things when they're in love" Fox cooed before pulling Krystal in for another kiss as a crowd surrounded them.

(A/N: everything freezes and a light brown tod walks out "hey guys Zero2o1o here sorry for breaking in, in the middle of the story but if you were wondering were the line Fox said was from it's from Disney's Hercules. Ok I'll let you get back to the story, sorry again" I wave then I run off so you the reader can get back to the story.)

Fox and Krystal shared a few more kisses before they even noticed the people around them Congratulating Fox on his wonderful singing and getting married to Krystal "thank you everyone if you don't mind me and my wife would like to go enjoy our dinner" Fox told the crowd while he and Krystal shaked they're paws. The newly married fox couple sat back in they're seats still looking into each others eyes "how long have you been planning that?" Krystal asked curiously wanting to know how long her husband had been planning to sing to her. Fox didn't speak he just gave Krystal his usual cocky smile making the vixen giggle like a school girl "I've been planning that for months, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Fox said folding his strong arms across his chest "I always enjoy hearing you sing" Krystal giggled giving Fox a very sex smile as she rubbed his forearm lovingly. While Fox and Krystal chatted Shina came with they're food "here you go your rib eye steak with a bake potato with green bean for you sir and the roast halibut with mix vegetables and whole grain rice" Shina commented while he put the plates on the table "can I get you anything else?" The tabby cat asked the couple who told him they were fine. Shina left Fox and Krystal to deal with another guests "how's your food?" Fox asked Krystal who was eating her halibut with some whole grain rice "mmmmmmmmm it's really good" Krystal replied after she swallowed her food and her mouth with a napkin "that's good" Fox lightly chuckled as he cut a piece off his steak then ate it. As Fox and Krystal ate their food they talked about their past and what they were planning for the future, after they were done eating the fox couple ordered ice cream cake all the while they joked and chatted wanting they're night to be perfect.

Just then Fox remembered a small pool out in the jungle that his mom and dad had taken him to when he was a kit and he knew Krystal would love it there "we're go later tonight" the tod thought to himself as he chewed on his ice cream cake and looked into Krystal's blue eyes "what are you thinking about Fox?" the blue vixen asked her husband noticing the way he was staring at her "I was thinking of taking you to this place my mom and dad took me back when I was a kit" Fox replied not telling her anything else cause he wanted it to be a surprise "that sounds like fun" Krystal cheered now wondering exactly where this pool was, the couple happily chatted about the last time Fox had been to Fortuna and all the fun he had with his parents. Once Fox and Krystal were done with they're cake Shine brought them the bill but was quickly told by his manager that Fox and Krystal's meal was on the house cause they got trapped on the elevator and Chris wanted to make it up to them. Even if they didn't have to pay the bill Fox left a nice tip for Shina before he and Krystal left the restaurant.

Fox and Krystal held each others paws while they walked back to they're hotel room "you know Fox this sure has been a wonderful night" the blue vixen cooed lovingly kissing him on the cheek "yeah it sure has" Fox replied returning the kiss with equal love.

Finally back in they're hotel room Fox and Krystal changed into their pjs to tired for sex, so they decided to rent a movie and just enjoy each others company. After a few minutes of looking through the pay for view they decided to watch Ironman 3 which had just come out on DVD "man Robert Downey jr. Is the perfect guy to play Tony Stark" Fox commented as he watched Robert Downey jr. put on the mark 42 ironman suit "yeah you're right he sure does play the part well" Krystal agreed laughing a little bit. Fox did like the movie but he hated how they didn't stay true to the comic, like not giving Tony the extremis but Pepper Potts "Fox do you think Gwyneth Paltrow is prettier then me?" Krystal asked her husband looking up at him with puppy dog eyes "what no!, your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Fox replied sweetly kissing the top of Krystal's head "good answer cause if you had answered other wise you be sleeping on the couch tonight" Krystal told her husband in a sarcastic tone while giving him a devilish smile "oh I'm so hurt you would do that to me" the orange vulpine faked cried now acting like he was crying "you're being a big baby" Krystal laughed before lying her head on Fox's lap and started to fall asleep. Fox carefully stood up while at the same time he picked Krystal up and carried her to the bedroom and put her in the bed, once he was sure his wife was a sleep Fox got in the bed and joined her in dreamland.

Fox awoke to find that he was no longer in his hotel room, but a master bedroom he had never seen before "where in the hell am I" he asked himself before sitting up "daddy mommy said you need to wake up or you're going to be late for work" a six year old blue vulpine said as he ran into the room and jumped onto the bed "uuuuuh who are you?" Fox asked already guessing that this kit was his son, but that wasn't possible he had no son at least not yet "come on Fox you're mom is waiting get out of bed" a voice came from the hall, this voice Fox knew right away but it couldn't be he was dead. James McCloud entered the bedroom only he looked older at least in his late 50's or early 60's "da...dad!?, is that you?" Fox asked choking back some tears. James looked at his son like he was going crazy "yeah it's me Fox" James replied before realizing that he was being hugged by his son "what's wrong son?, your acting like you haven't seen me in years?" James commented surprised by the way Fox was acting "it's just...you're dead, you died on Venom" Fox told his father who looked a bit lost "no I didn't, I've never been to Venom" James replied patting Fox on the back "daddy why are you crying?" Fox's son asked seeing the tears running down his father's face "I'm just so happy to see your grandpa that's all" Fox answered clearing his eyes of any more tears. The blue vulpine kit acted like he had no idea what his dad was talking about and ran out of the room and down the hall "that boy sure as you're energy" James laughed as he watched his grandson run off "yeah he sure does" Fox replied still trying to figure out what was going on "wait dad did you say mom was waiting for me?" Fox asked his father realizing James had said something about Vixy "yeah why?, did she died too?" James replied sarcastically while he lead Fox out of the room. The middle aged tod stopped in the hallway and looked at the pictures of the life he had with his parents and how happy they were "dad this isn't real, you're not real this is all a dream" Fox told James backing away from him "I know Fox, I'm here to tell you I'm so proud of you we both are, you've grown up and done our family proud but like you said this is a dream and you got to wake up" James replied pulling out his gun and aimed it at Fox "son I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I know it was hard and lonely but like I said earlier you have a family now, so you better get back to them" James continued before shooting Fox making him fall out a window that came out of no where "remember son never give up, trust your instincts" were the last words Fox heard his father say before waking up.

"Daaaaaaaaad" Fox screamed sitting up his face covered in a cold sweat, the vulpine looked around the bedroom and saw he was back in the hotel. It was still dark out and the room was pitch black so Fox couldn't see anything "(yawn) Fox what's wrong?" Krystal asked sleepily bearly opening her eyes to see Fox's form sitting up in bed. The vulpine didn't reply he just sat there going over the dream and how real it seemed, Fox jumped a bit when he felt his wife's paw on his shoulder which made the vixen worry "what is it?, did you have that dream where I died in childbirth?" Krystal asked sounding a little more awake then before "no this was a different dream" Fox replied looking back at the blue vixen and remembered the blue vulpine kit that was in his dream "I dreamed of what our kit will look like, he'll have you're fur but my eyes and there was something else..." Fox kept saying but stopped when he remembered that his father was in the dream too "my...my dad was there he looked well older like he hadn't been killed on Venom and he said my mom was alive too" the tod continued now unable to hold back the pain and sorrow he had bottled up for years "I...miss them...so...much" the orange fox cried letting his tears run down his cheeks "it's ok Fox you don't have to cry" Krystal cooed softly sitting up and pulling her husband in for a hug, then she started singing to help him feel better.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

Krystal held Fox tight wanting him to know that she was there for him through the good times and the bad.

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Krystal's singing actually started making Fox feel a little better.

[Chorus]

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Fox did miss his mother and father and wished his dream was real, that his parents were still alive.

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

As Krystal sang she laid her head on top of Fox's head making him lye on her breast.

[Repeat Chorus]

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

Fox looked up at Krystal now smiling letting her know she didn't have to sing anymore "thank you pigeon, I really needed that" Fox said trying to stop himself from crying "you're welcome Foxy I'm glad I could help" Krystal said pulling Fox in for a kiss. When she broke her kiss Krystal put Fox back on top of her breast so he could listen to her heart beat "you're heart sounds wonderful, to bad I can't hear our kit's heart yet" Fox laughed a little moving his head down to Krystal's stomach where her womb was "you won't be able to hear his or her's heart for at least another couple months" the blue vixen told her husband giggling at how excitement he was to become a father "come on Fox lets go back to bed" Krystal said before lying back on her pillow and went to sleep. Fox watched Krystal sleep for what seemed like hours before he went went back to sleep knowing his wife would be there for him in the morning.

...…...

The first thing Krystal noticed when she woke up was that Fox was gone and there wasn't a sound in the hotel room "Fox?" The vixen called out hoping her husband would reply, but he didn't which made Krystal worry. She got out of bed and went looking for Fox "honey where are you?" Krystal asked as she walked into the living room and saw he wasn't there either "where is he, he better not try to scare me cause if he does I'll kick him in the balls" Krystal thought crossing her arms while she dropped on the couch. Krystal turned on the t.v. and watched it while she waited for Fox.

Krystal waited for nearly half n hour before Fox showed up "Fox James McCloud where the hell have you been I've been worried sick about you, I wake up and you're gone you leave no note telling me where you went. For all I knew you were killed and tossed into a hole somewhere!" the vixen screamed at the top of her voice before noticing a cart Fox had been pushing "what is that?" Krystal asked pointing at the cart that had two plates on it, the vulpine just smiled as he lifted off the covers over the plates to show his wife a breakfast fit for a king "I went to get some breakfast" Fox said before being hugged tightly by Krystal "I'm guessing you're not mad anymore?" Fox laughed returning the hug "I'm sorry...Fox...I...shouldn't...of...yelled...at you" Krystal started crying but was cut off cause Fox pulled her in for a kiss "please don't cry love" Fox cooed once he broke his kiss, they kissed again this one with more passion then the last "come on let's eat" the vulpine chuckled taking Krystal's paw into his own and took her to the dinning table.

The fox couple ate they're breakfast or at least they tried, they couldn't stop looking into each others eyes and share loving kisses "uh pigeon you have some eggs on the side of your mouth" Fox laughed pointing at where the food was on his own face "oh thanks Foxy" Krystal thanked her husband cleaning her mouth of the eggs "god your cute" the orange vulpine cooed making the vixen blush at the comment, she had been call cute by Fox tons of times but Krystal still couldn't stop herself from blushing "hehehehehe stop Fox you're embarrassing me" the vixen giggled as more blood ran into her cheeks "so there's no one else is here you don't have to be embarrassed" Fox laughed before kissing Krystal on the cheek causing the vixen to blush even harder "oh Fox you sure know how to spoil a girl" Krystal smiled now cutting her melon into smaller pieces and started eating it.

Fox sat there just watching his wife eat her breakfast enjoying her beauty as she ate. The vixen soon noticed that her husband was watching her and looked at him as if she didn't like him staring, this made the vulpine look away like a shy teenage boy who had been staring at the cutest girl in his school "you're to easy" Krystal laughed to herself finding Fox's embarrassment adorable "now who's the embarrassed one?" Krystal asked giggling at Fox's crimson face, the vulpine didn't give Krystal his usual smartass comebacks he just stared at his plate making the vixen worry that she hurt her husband's feelings, so she stood up and walked over to Fox's side of the table "Fox?, are you ok?" The blue vixen asked worriedly bending over so her face was close to Fox's face. Out of no where she was being picked up and was spinning in a circle "hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha I got you now!" Fox laughed joyfully as he spinned with his wife in his muscular arms "oh you villain put me down" Krystal giggled playfully hitting Fox on the chest as if she was in real trouble "never you're mine now" Fox replies sounding as villainess as possible, to this Krystal fated the most dramatic way she could while going limp in Fox's arms "that's a bit over doing it don't you think?" Fox asked making his wife open one of her eyes and stick her tongue out at him then closed her eye again "oh so that's how you want to play it?" The tod said mockingly walking over to the couch and dropped Krystal on top of it "ow what was that for" Krystal asked opening both her eyes but saw that Fox was gone "you can't find me nana nana nana" the orange vulpine called out from somewhere in the hotel room "so you want to play hide and seek uh?, ok but when I find you you're going to get it" the vixen called back before starting her search for her husband.

Krystal loved playing hide and seek, the thrill of the hunt was something that made her more in one with her animal half "oh Fox come out come out from where ever you are" the vixen said playfully as she check behind the couch then the kitchen but he wasn't in the either place "now where could he be?" Krystal asked herself tapping both sides her hip with her pointer and middle fingers. Krystal searched the second bedroom to see if Fox was hiding there but he wasn't so she checked the bathroom but the tod wasn't in their either "ok so he's not in the living room, the kitchen, the other bedroom or the bathroom...that means he's in the master bedroom ready or not here I come" Krystal said heading to the bedroom where she and Fox slept. The blue vixen walked into the master bedroom to find that it was empty like all the other rooms "I know you're here Fox come out now and your punishment won't be that bad" Krystal called out hoping the vulpine would give himself up, but Fox didn't come out from his hiding place which meant she would have to keep looking. Unknown to Krystal her loving husband was hiding in the closet waiting for her to get closer "hehehehe just a little closer" the orange vulpine chuckled under his breath as his wife moved ever closer to his hiding place. Once she was in position Fox jumped out of the closet and grabbed Krystal around the mid section scaring the vixen "ahhhhhhhhhhh you sneaky devil" Krystal called out before being tossed on the bed and was pinned down by the vulpine "you've fallen into my trap hahahahaha" Fox told the vixen evilly as he kissed her neck causing her to moan lustfully "you villain how could you?" Krystal whimpered while her husband moved farther down her neck.

Fox quickly pulled off Krystal's pj shirt and started kissing the top of her c-cup breasts "wow Fox you horn dog you" Krystal moaned as her husband pulled off her bra and started sucking on her nipple "man you have great tits" Fox said while he still had the tip of Krystal's nipple in his mouth "shut up and keep sucking" Krystal ordered pushing Fox's head back on her boobs, the vulpine sucked hard on Krystal's tit causing her to moan his name. As Fox sucked on the nipple he felt some liquid snooze into his mouth "holy shit, Krystal you're leaking breast milk" Fox said in shock looking up at his wife who had a look of shock on her face as well "I guess so?, now could you please keep sucking on my tits" Krystal pleaded making puppy dog eyes at her husband wanting him to keep sucking her nipple, Fox did as she asked and started hard on Krystal's nipple causing her to whimper his name over and over again.

Fox moved away from his wife's wonderful mounts and pass her well tone stomach to the top of her pj pants "it's a bit early for sex don't you think?" Krystal commented as she watched Fox pulled of her pants and panties at the same time "who says we were going to have sex" Fox replied slyly right before he started sucking on the vixen's clit "ahhhhh Fox right there!" Krystal screamed putting her paw on top of Fox's head so he couldn't move from her pussy. The young vulpine began to eat out Krystal's love hole knowing she loved it when he did that "move a little more to the left" Krystal moaned rubbing her c-cup boobs, Fox did as he was told and moved to the left causing the blue vixen to cry out in joy. The tod licked the outer and inner lips of Krystal's vagina making sure he got ever drop of vaginal juices "you taste so good" Fox cooed as he lapped up every bit of pussy juice he could get "I want you toooooooooooooooo...oh god yes" Krystal commented but was cut off cause her body was rocked by a powerful orgasm "thank...you...Foxy" the blue vixen panted pulling her husband in for a love filled kiss.

While Krystal took a shower Fox jerked off cause he had gotten an unbelievably hard erection while he was giving his wife a blow job, once he was done Fox cleaned himself off just before Krystal got out of the shower "hi Foxy what's up?" The blue vixen asked leaning against the bathroom door frame in nothing but a towel "oh nothing really" Fox lied acting like he hadn't done anything. Krystal had a good idea what Fox had been doing while she was in the shower by the happy look on his face and the stain on the blanket, instead of making Fox tell her the truth Krystal just giggled a little "whatever, now get up and get dress we're going clothes shopping" the blue vixen told her husband pulling off her towel and tossed it at him blocking his view of her naked body "clothes shopping?!, oh come on pigeon you know I hate clothes shopping. Couldn't we go do something else?" Fox complained pulling the towel off his face and saw his wife putting on some pearl white panties "no I want to go shopping and besides I was going to try on some new lingerie and I figured you would want to help me pick some out" Krystal replied knowing that Fox would be happy to go shopping now that he would get to see her in nothing but lingerie "that was a cheap shot" Fox laughed getting off the bed and went to get dress.

...

After an hour of shopping Fox was carrying ten different bags while he followed Krystal into another shop "come on baby I think you have enough clothes" Fox said while his wife was looking at a sky blue dress that cost $250 "none sense we haven't even got to the lingerie store yet" Krystal replied picking up the dress and went to look at another one "shit" the vulpine cursed following his wife through the store. As Krystal tried on the dresses she had picked out Fox noticed a black falcon sitting not to far from him the same look of I want to leave pasted on his face "you get dragged here by you're wife too?" Fox asked trying to start up some small talk "hehehehe yeah, I'm guessing you're here because of that too" the falcon replied looking at the ten different bags that were at Fox's feet "eeyup my wife told me she would take me to a lingerie store, but that was an hour and a half ago" the orange vulpine told his fallow male who started laughing a little "I know what you mean my wife told me the same thing, I have a feeling that we won't be going to the lingerie store anytime soon" the black falcon commented folding his wings across his chest and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in "I'm Mort Goldman" the falcon said holding his wing out to Fox who took it "Fox McCloud" the vulpine replied making Mort's beak fall open "I thought I knew you from somewhere!, wow I'm talking to Fox McCloud and I thought this honeymoon was going to be normal" Mort smiled while shaking Fox's paw "you just got married too?, Congratulations I'm happy to hear I'm not the only guy who got to marry someone he loved. So what do you do for a living?" Fox said returning the hand shake "I'm an assistant district attorney for the city of Cornerian, if you ever need a attorney just call me" Mort told Fox pulling out a business card from his wallet and gave it to Fox who took it "excuse me!" two female voices called making the two males look at they're wives who were both looked angrily at they're husbands cause they won't paying attention to them "hi baby" the vulpine said in a high pitch voice waving his fingers at his wife trying to look innocent. Krystal was wearing a ruby red dress that hugged her body and showed off her hour glass figure "why were you not paying attention to me?" Krystal asked putting her paws on her hips. Fox opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of what to say so he closed it "that's what I want to know!" Mort's wife, who was a milky white falcon wearing a green tank top and blue jeans complained giving her husband a death glare "Lois we were just talking there's no reason to get angry" Mort told his wife trying to save himself and Fox from both their's wrath "we're on our honeymoon Mort, we need to spend time together not talk to other people" Lois scorned looking over at Fox who smiled at her "wait your Fox McCloud aren't you?, Mort you were talking to Fox McCloud why didn't you tell me you were talking to the leader of Starfox" the milky white falcon said blushing that she had gotten mad at Fox McCloud "I'm so sorry Mr. McCloud I had no idea" Lois apologized covering her face with her wing tips "it's fine, it was my fault you're husband wasn't paying attention to you" Fox told Lois giving her a charming smile.

Krystal cleared her throat reminding the orange vulpine he had his own wife to deal with, the vixen Fox had married looked at him as if she was going to start yelling at him if he didn't say something about the dress she was wearing "oh uuuuuuh wow Krystal that looks great, it really shows off the color of your fur" Fox said hoping that he was out of the fire and wouldn't end up in the frying pan. Mort leaned over to Fox so he could whisper into his ear "as your attorney I think you should choose you're next words wisely" the black falcon whispered low enough that Krystal and Lois couldn't hear him "not helping, she can read our minds" Fox whispered back from the corner of his mouth "you got that right" the blue vixen laughed putting her paws on her hips and glared at both the males "pigeon this is Mort Goldman, he's a assistant district attorney for the city of Cornerian" Fox told his wife pointing at the black falcon that had been sitting next to him. Krystal said hello to Mort and Lois before staring back at her husband "to let you know your buying this dress for me" she told the vulpine before heading back into the dressing room "uh man" the tod sighed putting his head in his paws "hey Fox I got to get going it's been great meeting you" Mort said shaking Fox's paw and left with his wife.

Fox sat there for another hour watching Krystal try on several more dresses, when she was done they went to pay for the dresses Krystal wanted "that will be $1326.69" the cashier told Fox who tried not to freak out at the price. The vulpine paid and as he and his wife walked out of the store he looked at the vixen "I think you've done enough shopping today" Fox told Krystal who gave him an innocent smile hoping it would change his mind "but I wanted to get some shoes that match my new dresses" Krystal pleased batting her eyes at Fox "yeah no that's not going to happen, you've already spend over $3000.00 in the last four hours" Fox told his wife in a stone but fair tone "you're no fun" the blue vixen complained pushing playfully on her husband's arm.

Now done with shopping Fox and Krystal went back to they're hotel room where they ordered something to eat from the hotel's room menu. The fox couple ate their lunch then they went out to a theme park that was very popular "this is so cool I've never been to a theme park before" Krystal cheered as she and Fox walked through the parking lot "I never knew that, if I did I would of taken you to one earlier" Fox commented feeling bad that he had never taken Krystal to a theme park before "it's ok Foxy I should of told you that earlier" Krystal cooed kissing her loving husband on the cheek. Fox kissed Krystal passionately on the lips not caring if people saw them "I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" the vulpine cooed peppering the blue vixen's face with kisses "does that mean you're taking me clothes shopping some more?" Krystal asked sweetly looking up at Fox with her beautiful blue eyes "hahahahahahaha yeah let me think about it" Fox laughed throwing his arm around Krystal's shoulder and lead her into the theme park.

Fox and Krystal entered the park and headed off for a nearby ride called the Twin dragons. When they got to the ride Fox saw the sign saying women who were pregnant couldn't ride the Twin dragons "Krystal I hate to tell you this but you can't ride this because you're pregnant" Fox told his wife pointing at the sign he had been looking at, the vixen read the sign and a frown formed on her beautiful face "well you can ride if you want" Krystal said putting on a fake smile "Nuh if you can't ride the rollercoasters I won't either, besides there's other rides we can go on" Fox replied leading his wife away from the Twin dragon to some non-rollercoasters ride. The couple walked around the theme park looking at all the different games and food stands that were around before finding a 4D ride they could ride. The ride was called The ride of the wild, where the guests rode in a fake jeep that rode through a jungle full of wild animals that try to kill them while at the same time the jeep moved and jerked. After The ride of the wild was done Fox and Krystal rode some more rides before going to a small restaurant and had a light lunch.

Fox and Krystal walked by some game seeing if there was anything good "hey Fox look a shooting game you can win that easily" Krystal cheered leading her somewhat confused husband to a nearby stand that had a row of arwings moving back and forth "wait Krystal don't you think it's a bit unfair for me to play that since I have years of military training" Fox complained but his wife wasn't really listening to what he was saying "I think I can make it a little more challenging" Krystal giggled giving the orange vulpine an evil smile making him more confused. They got to the shooting stand where a blood hound in his early 20's was working "hi you guys want to play a round? The blood hound asked when Fox and Krystal got to his stand "yeah, how much is a game?" Fox replied ready to pull out his wallet "it's $2 for one round and $6 for three" the blood hound told Fox getting off the stool he was sitting and walked over to the the BB guns. Fox paid for a single game then picked up a BB gun and aimed it at the little arwings "hold on babe" Krystal said making the vulpine look at her, the vixen pulled out a red bandana and put it over Fox's eyes making him blind as a bat "uh ma'am I don't think that's a good idea" the blood hound complained as he watched Fox aim at the arwings again. Krystal gave the hound a small smile causing him to blush furiously "don't worry he knows what he's doing" Krystal said sweetly making the blood hound's face turn even redder.

While his wife was telling the blood hound not to worry Fox was breathing shallowly and readying himself for the shot, he blocked out everything that was going on around him then he squeezed the trigger and fired the BB gun. The BBs flied through the air hitting they're targets perfectly "no freaking way, how did you do that?" The blood hound asked as Fox took off the bandana to see how he did "I guess I got lucky" Fox lied not wanting the blood hound to know who he was. The blood hound narrowed his eyes trying to figure out who this orange fox was and how he shot all the arwings blindfolded, it only took the young blood hound a few seconds to realize who Fox was "holy shit you're..." But before he could say anything else Fox had hopped over the countertop and put his paw over his mouth "if you know what's good for you, you're keep your mouth shut" Fox warned his follower K9 "all I want is to spend my honeymoon with my wife and if you go and tell everyone who I am, I'll have to cut my honeymoon short and you don't want that" the fox continued removing his paw away from the blood hound's mouth "we're leaving, so keep you're mouth shut got it" Fox told the blood hound in a low but threatening voice before he hopped over the countertop and walked off with Krystal.

Fox and Krystal spend the rest of the day riding some other rides before leaving the park "Fox I had a lot of fun today" Krystal told her husband as they went to find a taxi to take them back to they're hotel "I'm happy to hear that, cause later I'm taking you to that pool I told you about" Fox said softly kissing the blue vixen on the cheek making her blush a little. The ride back to the Lincoln Grand hotel was full of joyful talking about Fox's last trip to Fortuna with his parents "man my mom would never let me get on any of the big rollercoasters cause she was worried I'd get hurt or fall out" Fox laughed remembering how protect of his mother was of him "what about you're father?, was he over protect of you too?" Krystal asked wanting to know more about her father and mother in law "no he wanted me to learn from my mistakes, which to tell you the true drove my mom crazy" the tod answered remembering all the fights his parents got into when he was young "hehehehehehe sounds like one heck of a childhood" Krystal giggled covering her mouth to hold back her laugh "I guess so" Fox sighed leaning his head against the taxi's window and looked at the buildings pasting by. Krystal understood her husband missed his parents she missed her own mother and father as well "are you ok Fox?" She asked placing a paw on the vulpine's shoulder "yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about my parents" Fox replied looking over at Krystal giving her a small smile "ok, I just worry about you sometimes" the blue vixen commented before kissing Fox on the cheek.

Back at the hotel Fox and Krystal changed into they're one piece swimsuits then they went out to where the small pool Fox's parents had taken him. The fox couple walked into the jungle down a dirt road that by the looks of it hadn't been used in a while. After a few minutes they got to the pool, The moon was full lighting the whole pool and the jungle around it "whoa Fox it looks so beautiful" the blue vixen said as her eyes wided at the clear blue waters and fireflies flying around it "it hasn't changed since I was a kit" Fox replied walking into the warm water and was soon followed by Krystal "really?" The vixen asked looking around the small pool "yeah, come here I'll show you how to catch a firefly" Fox answered leading his wife to the middle of the pool. Once the fox couple were in the middle of the pool Fox stood behind Krystal and cupped her paws in his "careful if you move to fast you're scare him off" Fox whispered into Krystal's ear while he helped her catch one of the light bugs. This was one of the most romantic moments in the young blue vixen's life, Krystal had everything a woman could ever want she had loving a husband and a kit on the way her life was truly perfect.

The end of part 2

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I won't be posting a new chapter for a little bit cause I really want to get back to work on my many other stories. Peace out y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

A honeymoon for two

Starfox fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I know I said I wasn't going to post a new chapter anytime soon, but I got stuck on my other stories and I couldn't think of what to write. So I decided to write the last chapter for Fox and Krystal's honeymoon. I hope y'all like the story like always I worked my ass off making sure the story was good. I also want to thank all those who reviewed and put my story on their favorite lists, I'm happy you guys enjoyed the story so much.

Chapter three: A honeymoon for two pt 3

Fox awoke to find his beautiful young wife sleeping peacefully next to him, he still couldn't believe he was married to this blue vixen and that he would get to spend the rest of his life with her "morning pigeon" Fox cooed when he saw Krystal open her eyes and look at him with her ocean blue eyes "morning Foxy" Krystal replied kissing her husband lovingly on the lips. Fox returned the kiss wrapping his strong arms around Krystal's hour glass figure never wanting to let her go "so what's the plan for today?" The blue vixen asked peppering the vulpine's face with several small but loving kisses. Fox thought for a minute he wasn't sure what he and Krystal could do, then he remembered he could take Krystal to a movie or a local arcade "you want to go to a movie?" Fox asked rubbing Krystal's hip then moved his paw to her perfect round ass "yeah that sounds good, but I have a feeling you want to have a little fun first?" Krystal giggled pushing her paw into Fox's pj bottoms and started rubbing his morning wood hard cock. The tod let out small gasps as his wife took hold of his dick and begun playing with it as if she was playing with a super soaker "ah shit that's the spot" Fox groaned pulling Krystal in for a long loving kiss "I know this meant seem stupid to ask?, but I'm not dreaming am I?" Fox asked after he broke his kiss with his wife who was giving him a wicked little smile "what if you were dreaming?, wouldn't this be considered a good dream?" Krystal asked never stopping what she was doing. The former leader of Starfox thought about what Krystal had said about this being a dream, but the feeling of his cock being rubbed was to real for this to be a dream "if this was a dream I could do whatever I wanted" Fox told the vixen before rolling on top of her and started massaging her boobs.

"Oooooooooh" Krystal whimpered enjoying her husband playing with her boobs.

"God you have great boobs" Fox told the vixen his eyes now close "you're doing great" Krystal replied only her voice was now deeper and more manly. Right away Fox knew something was amiss, so he opened his eyes and to his horror it wasn't his Krystal under him but the well known actor George Takei "ooooooooh mmmmmmmyyyyyy" George said in a long and very creepy way.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Fox screamed falling off the bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud "oh...god...that was...a...fucking weird...dream" the vulpine panted as he sat up and felt his face covered in sweat. He slowly looked to where Krystal was sleeping and saw that she wasn't facing him "oh man please be Krystal" Fox said to himself scared that the figure on the bed wasn't his wife. The tod got up and sat on the edge of the bed making sure he didn't wake up the what he hoped was a vixen, he leaned over careful not to shake the bed and looked over the sleeping body to see if that was his wife. To his great relief it was Krystal sleeping , but this could be another dream he had to make sure this was really his belove Krystal. So he poked the vixen on the cheek waking her up "Fox what are you doing?" She asked sleepily as she turned over to face her husband "are you really Krystal?, or are you George Takei wearing a mask?" Fox asked as he continued to poke her in the face "what the bloody hell are you talking about?" The blue vixen asked getting annoyed with Fox's poking "I just want to make sure you're really my wife, not that hare" Fox replied finally stopping with his poking.

Krystal sat up and looked at her husband bewildered by his question "why in the hell do you think I'm George Takei?" She asked her eye brow raised curious to know why her husband would think she was the famous actor. Realizing that he wasn't dreaming and he was facing his wife, Fox couldn't stop himself from blushing from embarrassment "oh well...I had a weird ass dream where you turned into George Takei while I was massaging you're boobs, it was one of the most fucked up dreams I've ever had" Fox explained as his cheeks grew even redder then before. Krystal busted out laughing making her husband's face turn more red "hahahahaha hahahahaha my god that's so funny!" The blue vixen laughed rolling around on the bed holding her sides "oh ha ha ha very funny" Fox laughed sarcastically folding his arms and looked away from his wife angry she was laughing at him "come on Fox, that's funny" Krystal joked as tears of joy ran down her cheeks "how in the hell is you turning into George Takei funny?" Fox asked not realizing that he was raising his voice "hey don't yell at me" Krystal snapped raising her own voice. Fox felt guilty right away, he didn't mean to yell at his wife "I'm sorry pigeon" the vulpine apologized pulling the blue vixen in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek "ooooooooh mmmmmmmyyyyyy" Krystal said in the deepest voice she could making Fox look at her "that's not funny" Fox scorned making Krystal laugh uncontrollably "it is a little" Krystal giggled covering her mouth with her paw to hold back her laugh "that's it you'll going to pay for that!" Fox said before jumping on top of his wife and pinned her to the bed "oh what are you going to do to me?" Krystal asked in a low sweet loving voice while she looked at Fox as cute as she could "I'm not sure, but I'll think of something" Fox replied evilly moving his muzzle so close he was almost touching Krystal's muzzle.

Fox could feel his wife's breath hitting his nose and muzzle, it smelled sweet even those she hadn't cleaned her teeth yet "oh no Fox move I have to throw up" Krystal said suddenly pushing Fox off of her and ran to the bathroom. Like any husband Fox worried about his wife, so he rushed into the bathroom just in time to see Krystal vomiting up her dinner "are you ok honey? " the tod asked walking over to Krystal and kneeled next to her then started rubbing her back hoping it would help some how. Krystal didn't reply she was to busy throwing up "it's going to be ok" Fox said continuing his back rubbing wanting his wife to be ok, after a few minutes Krystal stopped throwing up she looked over at Fox who was smiling at her still "are you ok pigeon?" Fox asked again as he helped Krystal to her feet "yeah I'm fine it's just morning sickness that's all" Krystal answered walking over to the sank and grabbed her toothbrush and begun brushing her teeth "man that sucks" Fox said sitting on the toilet seat and put his chin on his paw "well it's kind of you're fault, you're the one who got me pregnant" Krystal replied before taking a drink of water then swallowed it "whoa whoa whoa whoa it's not all my fault, you could of told me to pull out. If anything you share half the blame" the vulpine snapped back standing up and looked angrily at his wife "how dare you blame me for this!, your the one who didn't have the commonsense to wear a condom" the blue vixen snapped her own temper raising to it's breaking point "oh yeah well why the hell won't you on the pill!" Fox yelled all the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he got angry "you know what you can just piss off" Krystal shouted before she did something she would regret, without meaning to she slapped Fox across the cheek shocking her husband and herself. Fox was speechless he wasn't sure what to do, he had just been hit by his wife the woman he promised to protect "Fo...Fox I'm...sorry I don't know what came over me" Krystal apologized unable to stop herself from crying her eyes out, Fox didn't reply he had a blank look on his face "what...have...I...done?"Krystal cried falling to her knees and buried her face in her paws "it's ok Krystal you're not yourself, it's you're pregnancy that made you slap me" Fox told his wife getting on his knees and pulled her in for a strong hug "how...can...you...just...forgive me...like it...was...nothing?" the blue vixen asked through her crying and weeping her face still buried in her paws, Fox placed one of his paws under his wife's chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at him in his bright green eyes "cause I love you Krystal and no matter how many times you yell or hit me I'm going to keep loving you" Fox told the crying vixen he was holding in his arms.

No matter how hard she didn't want to say it she. She hated herself for hitting Fox, all he ever had done was make her feel at home on the Great fox and on the team, he even full filled her deepest dream he made her apart of his family and gave her a child to grow in her womb "Fox...I'm so...sorry...for...hitting...you" the vixen apologized using the palm of her paw to remove the tears from her cheeks "it's ok I know you didn't mean it, now please stop crying and let's go get some breakfast" Fox said getting to his feet and helped Krystal up "yeah ok I'm, I mean we're getting kind of hungry" Krystal replied in a giggle placing a paw over her stomach where her womb and her unborn kit was. Fox couldn't help but chuckle at what Krystal meant by we, he knew she was talking about herself and their unborn kit.

Fox and Krystal changed into some clothes that would keep them cool in Fortuna's hot tropic heat, Fox wore a white wife beater that said give me a beer and a pair of tan cargo trunks that had several pockets so he could carry everything he would need including his father's Walter P99 that he hid in his back pocket where hopefully his wife wouldn't see it. Krystal wore a sleeveless red tank top that hugged her body nicely and a pair of jeans shorts which were baggy around her tigh "you ready to go babe?" Fox asked the blue vixen who was packing some last minute things in her beach bag "yeah just making sure we have everything we need" Krystal replied picking the bag up and put the strip on her shoulder. Fox smiled at his wife then turned to the door unknowingly showing her the gun he had hidden in his back pocket "Fox are you crazy!?, you can't bring your gun with us" Krystal said in a panic rushing over to Fox and pulled his father's Walter P99 out of his back pocket and walked off to the bedroom with it "hey I need that!" Fox protested quickly following his wife to get his gun back "if your going to bring a weapon bring my switch blade, it's in my bathroom kit on the bathroom countertop" Krystal told her husband who looked surprised that she brought a knife for protection. Fox walked into the bathroom and opened Krystal's bathroom kit where he found the switch blade she was talking about "hey isn't this the switch blade I gave you last Christmas?" the vulpine asked poking his head out the bathroom door and into the bedroom where he saw his wife lying on the bed waiting for him "eeyup, it comes in handy when I have to get in close and personal with someone" Krystal replied giving Fox a wink before hopping off the bed and back on her feet "when the heck did you have to get close and personal with someone?" Fox asked leaning against the bathroom door frame "remember last year when that group of terrorists took over the Schneider tower and we had to go free the hostages?" Krystal replied now walking to the front door "sure that was a easy job" Fox chuckled realizing his wife was a deadly little vixen "well I stabbed a guy in the neck so he wouldn't see you coming in through the 30th story window" the blue vixen commented like killing someone was nothing to her anymore "damn remind me not to get on your bad side" Fox joked knowing his Krystal would never hurt him.

Fox and Krystal walked down the crowded street looking for a place they could have breakfast "what about this place?, it looks nice" Krystal said pointing at a small restaurant that was no more then 30 or 40 feet away "nah it's way to crowded" Fox replied not liking that there were a lot of aminals in the restaurant "oh come on baby bear it's not that crowded" the blue vixen cooed knowing that her husband would bend to her will specially when she called him baby bear, Fox frowned he hated being called that nickname it drove him crazy "do you have to call me that?" The vulpine asked in a clearly annoyed tone making Krystal giggle at the look on his face "but it's a cute name, and besides you are my baby bear" Krystal said sweetly batting her eyes at her husband who couldn't stop from smiling "uhgggg fine we can eat here...little cheater using her cuteness on me" Fox said but the last part he said under his breath so his wife wouldn't hear him. Krystal cheered in her victory knowing she beaten her husband in yet another battle "oh fine rub it in, it's not like your hurting my pride or anything" Fox groaned folding his arms and started acting like he was mad "my poor baby, I'm sorry" Krystal giggled grabbing Fox's arm and lead him into the restaurant. The fox couple sat at a table just outside the restaurant and waited for they're waiter "ah it sure is a beautiful day" Krystal said looking up at the clear blue sky over head "yeah it is, isn't it" Fox agreed before hearing his cellphone ringing "who the heck calling me on our damn honeymoon?" The vulpine asked pulling out his phone and checked who it was "oh it's just Peppy" the male fox commented pushing the answer button and put it to his ear.

Fox: hey Peppy, what's up?

Peppy: sorry to call you on your honeymoon, I just wanted to see how things were going so far?

Fox: oh it's going great, we're having a great time here. How's things back home?

Peppy: everything's fine here Falco and Katt are busy planning their wedding and Slippy is at the Air academy already teaching.

Fox chuckled a little he couldn't believe his teammates were already moving on with they're lives after the team broke up so soon.

Fox: I still can't believe Falco asked Katt to marry him, remember in the old days when Falco would tell Katt to leave him alone all the time.

Peppy: of course, he would bitch about her showing up when she wasn't wanted for the next two hours.

The two males shared a laugh remembering the good old days before Krystal joined the team "hey let me talk to Peppy" Krystal said taking the cellphone away from Fox so she could talk to the old hare.

Krystal: hi Peppy it's Krystal.

Peppy: hey there, how's my favorite pregnant blue vixen doing?

Krystal: I'm good, just getting tied of the morning sickness it really sucks.

"Don't forget the mood swings" Fox mumbled under his breath before getting a death glare from his wife telling him to shut his mouth before she shut it for him.

Peppy: Fox's mother was the same way, she would always complain about the morning sickness and all the other things that came with being pregnant, poor James was so scared of her when she got angry that he would hide at my place hoping Vixy wouldn't find him. It was pretty funny.

Krystal: really?, well Fox has had a run in with my temper.

Peppy: oh boy, that boy needs to be careful hell has no fury like a pregnant vixen's scorn.

To this Krystal giggled while she eyed her husband who looked confused.

Peppy: so did you see me on the news yesterday?

Krystal: yeah we did, you handed it wonderfully.

Peppy: I bet Fox told you I've been dealing with the news crews since Fox's dad was in charged of Starfox.

Krystal: he did, sorry Peppy I have to go our waiter is coming, bye

Peppy: ok you two have a good time and don't wear that boy out to much. Hahahahaha bye.

The blue vixen blushed as she hung up the cellphone and handed it back to Fox who now had a smirk on his face "what's with the blushing?" Fox asked knowing it had to have something to do with him "nothing it was nothing" Krystal lied trying her best to hide her blushing cheeks, this made the world famous vulpine laugh even harder "your mean Fox" Krystal cried punching her husband on the arm, this didn't hurt Fox it just made him laugh even harder.

The waiter came and took the fox couple's order then left leaving Krystal to scorn her husband for laughing at her "what's with that look?" Fox asked stupidly not guessing his wife was mad at him for laughing at her "you know what this looks for" Krystal replied folding her arms across her chest and put her nose in the air "oh crap that's not good" Fox thought finally realizing that he was in trouble yet again "I'll be right back sweetie I'm going to go get something" the vulpine commented getting up and left the restaurant. Krystal sat there at her table clearly not happy her husband had just left her for some strange reason "where the hell did Fox go?, what if I scared him off?" Krystal thought now her heart was sanking in her chest at the thought of Fox never coming back "no he would never do something like that to me, he loves me to much" the vixen told herself hoping she was right about Fox.

As the minutes past Krystal started to worry more and more that Fox wouldn't be coming back "he's not coming back, oh god I pushed away my baby's father" Krystal started to cry not seeing Fox walking back into the restaurant and walk back to his table "uh is there a reason you're crying ?" Fox asked wondering if he was the reason she was crying "oh Fox you came back" the blue vixen cheered standing up and threw her arms around Fox's neck to hug him "of course I came back, why do you think I wouldn't?" Fox asked returning the hug "here I got this for you" the vulpine said holding 10 golden roses out to his wife after they broke they're hug "sorry for earlier, I shouldn't of laughed at you" the tod apologized a weak little smile was now on his face "it's ok Fox" Krystal commented taking the roses from her husband then kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Fox wasn't sure how long he been kissing Krystal, but it didn't matter to him he loved this vixen with every fiber of his heart and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, then as if out of no where Fox heard someone clearing their throat so he opened one of his eyes and saw his and Krystal's waiter standing there with they're food "hehehe uh sorry" Fox apologized as he and Krystal broke they're kiss both they're faces crimson "oh uuuuh it's fine" the waiter said a small blush growing on his own face clearly not use to seeing couples kissing "I...I have you're food" the waiter continue putting the plates of food on the table in front of Fox and Krystal then left before he embarrassed himself any farther "poor kid" Krystal commented as she cut the ham steak on her plate "hey Foxy where did you go?" The blue vixen asked before putting the ham steak in her mouth "oh well" Fox replied before he started his story.

15 minutes earlier

Fox walked out of the restaurant he and Krystal were eating at and looked up and down the busy street trying to remember where he saw a flower store "mmmmmmmm maybe it was this way?" Fox thought walking away from the restaurant and down the street. The young vulpine looked for a few minutes before finally finding a flower shop that looked like it meant have the roses he was looking for. Inside the store Fox couldn't believe just how many flowers were in the little shop, there were flowers and plants of ever size and color spread all over the store on stands and hanging from the roof "hello can I help you sir?" A little old red and orange vixen wearing a lime green moo moo asked as she walked up to Fox using a cane to walk "yes I was looking for some roses for my wife" Fox replied smiling at the old vixen showing her the up most respect like his father and mother teached him to do "oh boy what did you do?" The old vixen asked chuckling a little at her own joke "how did you know I was in trouble with my wife?" The young vulpine asked amazed the old woman knew he was there to get a gift for Krystal to apologize "when you've been around as long as I have, you learn when a young man did something to upset they're sweetheart" the old vixen replied giving the tod a evil little smile. Fox couldn't help but blush a little cause this vixen seemed to know everything when it came to relationships "so what happen?" The vixen asked as she checked on some of the flowers that were nearby "I laughed at my wife when she was blushing" Fox told the flower store owner, who was now watering her plants "mmmmmm well I think I have something that will get you back on you're wife's good side" the old vixen said before leading Fox to where she kept the roses. The roses in the store were beautiful and well cared for "let's see...you could get the Miniature roses, no it's too short. Mmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhh here we go the Floribunda this is the rose for you're wife" the flower store owner cheered happily showing Fox a golden rose that had little red on it "they're perfect, I'll take 10 of them" Fox agreed hoping Krystal would like the Floribunda. The store owner cut and wrapped the roses then gave them to Fox, who paid for them and then thanked the old vixen for helping him "I bet my bottom dollar Krystal's going to love these" Fox thought now heading back to the restaurant where his wife was waiting for him.

Fox finished his story while he and Krystal ate their breakfast "we should go back to that flower shop so I can thank her for helping you" the blue vixen replied smiling as she ate her food "really?, I guess we can do that" Fox replied now wondering why his wife wanted to go back to the flower store. As they ate Krystal kept eyeing the roses then looked at her husband who just smiled "I love these roses Fox, what kind of roses are they?" Krystal asked running her thin finger up and down the rose "if I remember right I think the lady said they're called Floribunda" Fox replied before taking a bite out of his toast "wait did you say Floribunda?, my mother use to grow them in our garden back when I was a kit" Krystal said happily putting her paw on top of Fox's paw stopping him from eating more of his toast "whoa I had no idea, if you want I could get you another type of rose" the orange tod commented worried he may of upset his wife again "no Fox it's fine, I always loved watching the Floribunda grow back when I was a kit" Krystal told Fox as she spooned up some eggs and ate them. A small smile formed on Fox's muzzle, cause he got a wonderful idea, when they got home Fox was going to buy a Floribunda rose bush just for Krystal knowing it would make her happy "what are you thinking about honey?" The blue vixen asked noticing the far away look on her husband's face "mmmmmmmmmm oh I was thinking when we get home I'd buy you a Floribunda rose bush and you could grow them outside" Fox replied coming out of his daydream which he had fallen into "really Fox oh thank you" Krystal cheered hopping out of her chair and ran over to Fox and pulled him in for a hug, which he happily returned "I love you Fox" Krystal cooed kissing her husband on the cheek then went back to her chair "I love you too Krystal" the vulpine replied unable to stop himself from smiling as he watched his wife sit down in her seat.

Fox and Krystal finished their breakfast then walked over to the flower shop Fox had gotten the Floribunda earlier "oh wow Fox this place is great!" Krystal told her husband as the walked into the store "it is isn't it" Fox replied chuckling at how excited his wife was "oh your back, and this beauty lady must be you're wife" the old store owner said walking up to Krystal "hello it's nice to meet you" the young blue vixen greeted holding her paw out so she could shake the other vixen's paw. The old red and orange vixen looked Krystal over before saying something that made both Fox and Krystal look at her in shock "I remember when I use to have a figure like that" Krystal just giggled at the comment while Fox imaged the old vixen back in her prime "FOX!" Krystal shouted into her husband's ear making him jump a bit "wh...what!?" the tod asked unsure why his wife was yelling at him "you were imaging her back when she was my age won't you?" Krystal asked a little mad at her husband for thinking about another woman even if she was old enough to be his mother "really?, you're getting mad at me for wondering what she looked like when she was you're age" Fox replied chuckling a little at how easily his wife would get angry when he would look or think about another woman. Krystal didn't reply she just mumbled something about how Fox was a pig headed male "hehehehehehe me and my husband were just like you two when we first got married, I would always scorn him for looking at another woman" the old red and orange vixen laughed making both Fox and Krystal smile "so how did you get him to stop staring at other women?" Krystal asked giving Fox a look "I told him if he ever cheated on me I'd cut his balls off with a rusty knife and fed them to him" the old vixen replied eyeing the young vulpine, who had a look of horror on his face and both his paws covering the front of his pants to protect his manhood "I would never have to worry about Fox cheating on me cause I wouldn't just cut off his balls, I'd just erase his mind making him a veggie" Krystal smiled evilly as her husband took a step away from her in fear that she would do what she said "don't do that he seems like a wonderful husband, you don't find that now a days" the old vixen said giggling a bit at her words "yes that's true, that and I love Fox so much that I know he would never cheat on me" Krystal replied hugging her husband tight around his mid section. After she broke her hug Krystal ran off to look at some of the flowers that were in the shop.

As his wife looked at all the flowers Fox checked his phone for text messages and saw he got a text from Falco "wonder what he wants?" The vulpine asked himself opening his inbox.

To: Fox McCloud

Hey buddy I don't want to bug you while you're fucking your wife, but I wanted to know if you be my best man at my wedding? Lol ;)

From Falco Lombardi

Fox lightly laughed at his best friend's joke, this wasn't the first time Falco had send him a text that was asking if he was getting laid, but it was the first time he been asked to be a best man.

To: Falco Lombardi

Hahaha very funny jackass, me and Krystal are out looking around Fortuna, And I would be honored to be you're best man it's the least I can do since you were my best man at mine and Krystal's wedding. Anyways how's things back home?, have you and Katt moved in together yet?

From: Fox McCloud

Fox sent the text and didn't have to wait long to get a reply.

To: Fox McCloud

Sweet thanks man and no Katt hasn't moved in yet, all though she has been talking about it :/, I'll see you guys when you get back I need to go to lunch with Katt and her parents. :(

From: Falco Lombardi

Fox didn't bother sending another text message cause he knew Falco couldn't reply "Fox what are you doing?" Krystal asked making her husband look up at her "I'm just texting Falco, he wants me to be his best man" Fox replied not going into what Falco said in his texts "really that's wonderful!" Krystal cheered hugging her husband and kissed him for no good reason, Fox wasn't complaining he loved kissing Krystal she tasted like blueberries and he loved blueberries "you think Katt will ask me to be her maid of honor?" the blue vixen asked as she broke her kiss with Fox "I'm not sure?, we'll have to wait and see" Fox commented chuckling at the huge hopeful smile on his wife's beautiful face "I don't want to wait and see!" Krystal cried as if she was a little kit not getting what she wanted. Fox just rolled his bright green eyes and shaked his head, he loved his wife with all his heart but she could be since a child sometimes, but he would never tell her that cause she would start yelling at him and didn't want to happen "hey Foxy let's go get some ice cream" Krystal told her husband telling him she was having cravings again "yeah ok" Fox replied taking the blue vixen's girlish paw in his and lead her out of the flower store.

The fox couple found a little ice cream cart and got some ice cream, Fox of course got mint brownie while Krystal got a strange mix of cotton candy and tuna fish "how can you eat that?" Fox asked as he watched his wife bite a chuck out of her ice creams "it's not that bad" Krystal giggled after she swallowed her frozen treat "you want to try some?" The blue vixen asked now holding her ice cream out to Fox who rather of eaten a bucket of nails dipped in poison "uh no thanks I'm good" the vulpine answered a gross look was now on his face "Oh s'il vous plaît Foxy c'est vraiment bien, vous devriez vraiment vous ouvrir de nouvelles choses (Oh please Foxy it's really good, you really should open yourself to new things)" Krystal said in French which she had learned in the last year "Krystal vous mangez des glaces qui a le goût de thon, je pense que je vais passer Merci (Krystal you eat ice cream that has the taste of tuna, I think I'll pass thanks)" Fox replied in French which he already knew thanks to his father who made him learn it. Krystal just shrugged her shoulders and kept eating her ice cream telling the tod it was his lost not hers.

The fox couple finished their ice cream then headed to a local mall which was crowded with teenagers who were hanging out in front of stores and on benches "oh Fox look at these shoes" Krystal said to her husband running up to a shop window where a pair of sky blue shoes were sitting "oh hell no you have enough shoes already" Fox snapped taking his wife's paw and dragged her away from the shoes "but Fox I don't have shoes in that color" Krystal cried trying to go back to the shoe store, but couldn't cause Fox was too strong "Krystal you're acting like a child stop it" the vulpine scorned his wife who was basically throwing a fit. Krystal knew she couldn't convince her husband to let her buy the shoes, so she just puffed out her lips and gave Fox her cutest stare hoping it would break his will power " nice try missy but that won't work this time" the vulpine laughed before hearing Krystal say several swear words under her breath "you're a jerk Fox" the blue vixen groaned angrily giving her husband a middle finger "I know you don't mean that pigeon" the tod said wanting there to be no hard feelings between him and Krystal. The blue vixen just walked off telling the young vulpine he was in the dog house now and that he would have to buy those shoes or he wouldn't be sleeping in their bedroom that night "damn it Krystal" Fox cursed not wanting to give in to his wife's temper, but at the same time he didn't want to get on her bad side either. Fox was in a pickle on one hand he could go after Krystal and try to talk to her, but that could end badly and on the other hand he could just give in and buy the shoes Krystal wanted "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh why the hell did I have to marry since a hard headed woman!" Fox screamed scaring a few teenagers that were sitting on a bench nearby "(sight) son of a bitch talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place" the orange vulpine cursed deciding to risk it and go after his wife.

It wasn't hard for Fox to find his wife, she was sitting in the food court watching other couples with a upset look on her face "so...this is where you wondered off too?" Fox asked nervously unsure if Krystal was still mad at him "yeah well I needed to calm down a little and think about us" Krystal replied making Fox worry cause when a woman said she was thinking about us, it normally meant she was thinking about breaking up with him "o...oh why were you thinking about us?" the vulpine asked scared that Krystal wanted a divorce "I was thinking about how hard you must have it dealing with my mood swings and morning sickness and you don't even get angry or hold it against me" the blue vixen answered as her husband sighed in relief that they won't getting a divorce "what's with that look?" Krystal asked noticing the reliefed look on Fox's face. The tod started blushing a little, he felt silly for thinking that Krystal would want to divorce him, they had just gotten married and they had a kit on the way and they loved each other so much that they wouldn't let a little fight like the one they had ruin they're marriage "your think it was stupid if I told you" Fox said his face was growing even more red then it was earlier "come on it couldn't be that bad" Krystal laughed now wondering what was so embarrassing "I...I'a thought you wanted to get a...divor...divorce" Fox commented looking away from his wife worried she would start yelling at him again "a what!, Fox there's no way in hell I'll ever want to divorce you" Krystal said getting out of her chair and walked over to her husband and pulled him in for a hug "Fox I love you and I'll never leave you" the vixen cooed hugging her husband even harder "I'm sorry babe I don't know why I thought you would divorce me" Fox said returning the hug never wanting to let the blue vixen go "come on Fox lets go the smell of French fries are making me hungry" Krystal giggled taking her husband's paw in her own and lead him out of the food court "we just had breakfast, how can you be hungry again?" Fox asked knowing his Krystal was eating for two and would need to eat more "does it matter, I need to go to the bathroom" Krystal replied letting go of Fox's paw and went to the lady's restroom.

While Fox was waiting for his wife he couldn't help but notice a shop that sold candies and other sweet treats "nice" the vulpine cheered walking over to the candy store and looked around. After a minute Fox bought a king size Mr. Goodbar which was Krystal's favorite chocolate bar "McCloud you're a damn genius" Fox said to himself rubbing his own ego. He headed back to wait for Krystal while he hid the Mr. Goodbar behind his back not wanting his wife too see the chocolate bar, the blue vixen soon came out of the bathroom and saw the big smile on Fox's face "what are you smiling about Mr.?" Krystal asked raising a eye brow and put her paws on her sexy hips "oh nothing" Fox chuckled his smile was now getting bigger and he couldn't help but laugh "you can't lie to me Fox James McCloud, I know you too well" Krystal told the male fox who pulled out the Mr. Goodbar and gave it to her "oh thank you Foxy" the vixen cheered hugging her husband as hard as she could "your welcome...Krystal...I...can't...breathe" Fox gasped trying to get air into his lungs but he couldn't cause his wife was cutting off his air supply "my god I'm sorry Fox, I didn't mean to choke you" Krystal apologized releasing her husband from her grip "it's fine, I...just wish...you didn't...use you're...iron grip on...me, it really...hurts" Fox replied breathing heavily wanting air really badly "it can also be very useful" Krystal cooed running a paw over Fox's private area causing him to let out a high pitch yelp "what are you doing?" Fox asked looking around to see if anyone was watching luckily no one was "I was thinking I would take you back to the hotel and fuck you're brains out" the blue vixen cooed grabbing her husband's paw and dragged him out of the mall "oh ok, don't I have a saying in this?" Fox asked but he didn't get a reply telling him he didn't have a choice.

They got back to the hotel and went up to their room, all the while Krystal couldn't keep her paws or lips off Fox "oh Fox I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me hard" the vixen cooed pinning her husband against the wall of their hotel room "man you're one horny vixen" Fox told his wife who was busy unbuttoning his pants and was trying to get at his dick "does that really matter, I'm willing to suck you're cock with no questions asked" Krystal smiled as she wrapped her thin girlish fingers around the orange vulpine's rock hard penis and started rubbing it making it's owner moan "you...you have...a...a point" Fox panted lying his head on the wall and closed his eyes. Krystal pulled Fox's pants down and started massaging, licking and sucking on his balls wanting the tod to get horny and fuck her as soon as possible "ahhhhh baby you are really good at this, I'm glad you and Katt took those classes" Fox moaned slowly running his fingers through his wife's hair "they do come in handy don't they?" Krystal giggled as she started sucking on Fox's cock head trying to suck out his sperm "yes it does" the vulpine laughed pushing his dick into Krystal's mouth and started bucking his hips "oh god damn it I gave in to her lust again...I really need to stop doing that" Fox thought all of a sudden realizing he had fallen into another sex trap "how does this always happen?, one minute i'm just talking to Krystal and the next thing I know I'm in bed pounding Krystal's tight little pussy" the tod told himself while Krystal kept sucking his dick and massaging his balls.

Krystal was on both her knees bopping her head as fast as she could go, licking the dick as she sucked on it and humming a little sending vibrations through the cock "ah Krystal that's the spot" Fox moaned holding his wife's head by his dick "I love you baby" the male fox kept moaning bending over to kiss the top of Krystal's head, who just kept sucking his dick but looked up at him and gave him a wink. Her plan was going perfectly, Krystal knew any minute now Fox would take her to the bedroom and fuck her just like she wanted "ahhhhhhh...shit...keep...going I'm...getting...close"the vulpine panted his cock and balls were starting to burn for the need for release "let's go to the bedroom my knees are starting to hurt" Krystal said pulling the dick out of her mouth with a pop "eh yeah sure" Fox replied helping the blue vixen to her feet and lead her to the bedroom.

The second they were in the bedroom Krystal locked the door telling Fox he was trapped and the only way he could get out was through a very horny Krystal "aaaaahhhhh why do I keep falling for that?!" He asked himself aloud slapping his forehead really hard leaving a red mark on it "don't feel bad baby I always get what I want" the blue vixen cooed before pushing Fox on his back then took off her shirt and bra. Fox knew he was doomed, he knew that he couldn't stop cause seeing Krystal's boobs made him want to stick his head between them and motorboat the hell out of them "looks like your ready" Krystal chuckled noticing the dazed look on her husband's face, the blue vixen undid her pants and pulled them off along with her thin pink panties then she climbed on top of the vulpine and took hold of his dick and lined it up with her dripping wet love hole. Krystal just dropped down sending the male member up her pussy "oooooooohhhhhhh" the vixen moaned in pleasure as she felt the penis push her vagina muscles apart "aaaahhh shit that's one warm pussy" Fox cursed not noticing the lustful look Krystal was giving him.

Without a warning Krystal started moving her hips pulling and pushing the penis in and out of her vagina causing the vixen to let out small moans of pleasure "ooooooooh god" Krystal panted when the dick rubbed against her g-spot making her body shiver in lust. Fox could only lye there as his wife fucked his brains out "this feels incredible, good thing Krystal's pregnant other wise I would have to wear a condom and those damn things only ruin the great feeling of sex" Fox thought as Krystal rode him like a bucking bull at a rodeo show. Krystal put her paws on her husband's six pack to help herself move her hips all the while she moaned and panted enjoying the sex a lot more then Fox was "oooooooh Fox you're so big!" Krystal cried out as she tossed her head into the air "and you're so tight" Fox panted placing his paws on his wife's hips to help her out a little. Fox was becoming light headed, he figured this was happening cause all his blood was rushing from his head to his penis and he was a little worried he meant pass out from the lack of blood "hey Krystal...let me...be...on...top" the vulpine groaned flipping his wife over so he was now on top "aaahhhh Foxy you're so manly" the blue vixen gasped digging her nails into Fox's back drawing a bit of blood "ow what the fuck Krystal?, that hurt!" Fox yelled stopping his humping and pulled his wife's nails out of his back and looked angrily at her "it couldn't of hurt that bad" Krystal replied before Fox pulled out and turned around to show the vixen his back which had eight cuts on it that were bleeding "ok so I was wrong...mmmmmmmm nice ass" Krystal apologized but that quickly turned into a girlish giggle as she stared at her husband's butt "oh right I forgot you're in a sex craz" Fox sighed turning to show Krystal his still fully erect penis which made the vixen's smile grow even bigger "looks like little Fox still wants to play" Krystal giggled pointing at Fox's dick which was wiggling a little telling the tod he was still horny "yeah it looks like he does" Fox chuckled getting back on the bed and mounted his wife again and started fucking her again.

As Fox humped the shit out of his wife he couldn't help but grab both her nice soft round ass cheeks and rub them, then he realize there was one thing they had never done before, so he traced Krystal's ass cheek till he got to her ass crack and slowly moved his finger to her butthole "FOX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The vixen shouted when she felt her husband's pointer finger push up against her asshole "I'm trying something new, what?, is it not ok?" Fox replied moving his finger away from the hole guessing he should of asked first before trying to stabbed his pointer finger into his wife's butthole "yeah it's not ok!, try it again and I'll break you're finger off and I'll put it in you're butthole and see how you like it?!" the blue vixen snapped giving the vulpine her one of a kind death glare. Fox could actually feel his dick shrinking inside Krystal's vagina telling the vulpine if he tried that again he would pay dearly with his life "note to self Krystal will never let me have anal sex with her" Fox thought starting up his humping again "sorry Krystal I just wanted to do something we've never done before" the tod apologized kissing Krystal on the lips as he kept up his humping "it's fine just don't do it again" Krystal replied wrapping her legs around Fox's hips to make sure he couldn't get away "yes dear" the vulpine sighed now understanding his place when it came to sex "that's a good boy" the vixen giggled kissing her husband on the cheek.

The feeling of the throbbing cock inside her vagina was the greatest feeling Krystal had ever felt, it was pushing up against the opening of her womb and was driving her mad with lust. Fox cupped both of Krystal's boobs they were so soft and they belonged to the vixen he loved "god your boobs are fucking amazing" Fox said happily as he squeezed them making Krystal groan in pleasure "thanks Foxy, I take good care of them" Krystal cooed purring as her husband played with her breasts "I bet you do?" The tod chuckled now rubbing a nipple with his thumb and pointer finger "I want...you...so...bad"Krystal panted as Fox bucked into her more and more getting her closer to her orgasmed "I...want...you...too" Fox said in heavy breaths pounding away at Krystal's tight little wet love hole "oh god, oh god, oh god" the blue vixen gasped tossing her head from side to side sending drops of her sweat onto the bed. The sex went on for as least an hour and Fox couldn't hold out much longer "ahhhh shit I'm going to cum" the vulpine panted quickening his humping as hard as he could till he finally came overflowing Krystal's vagina with his cum, thanks to the feeling of her husband's cum rushing into her pussy the vixen couldn't help but orgasm soaking Fox's dick with her vaginal juices "huff huff huff that was great, we should do this more often" Krystal told Fox who was pulling out of her and falling on his back "I have an unfortunate feeling you're trying to kill me with sex" Fox joked looking over at his wife with a big goofy smile on his face "don't be silly Fox why would I want to kill you?, I love you and you're the father of my unborn kit" Krystal replied leaning over so she could kiss Fox who returned the kiss.

Fox got up to use the bathroom which didn't go to well "aaaahhhhh you little fucker!" the tod screamed in anger as piss went everywhere "is everything ok Fox?" Krystal asked from the bedroom a little worried about him "everything's fine babe I'm just having a little problem with the..., at damn it!" Fox called back but was cut off when some pee hit his foot "hey baby I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind?" Krystal told Fox as she walked into the bathroom and started up the shower then got in "mind if I join you?" Fox asked trying to get in the shower but was stopped "sorry but no I'm tired and I know if you join me we're just end up having sex again" the blue vixen replied pushing Fox out of the shower and closed the door. Knowing he wasn't getting into the shower Fox went back to the bedroom and fell asleep without meaning too.

Krystal finished her shower and walked back to the bedroom while drying off "hey Fox what do you want to do for dinner?, I don't really..." Krystal stopped speaking when she saw Fox was out cold "mmmmmmm I guess I overworked him" the vixen chuckled before going to the dresser where her bras and panties were and put them on "have a good nap Fox, dream of me and our future" Krystal whispered into her husband's ear before getting into the bed next to Fox and fell asleep.

As Fox woke up he couldn't help but smell something that could only be baby back ribs and hot fresh French fries "mmmmm that smells goooood" Fox purred a smile was now forming on his muzzle "you're have to wake up if you want any" Krystal said from the bedroom door holding the baby back ribs and French fries on a tray leaning her back against the door frame readily herself to run when Fox came after her to get the food she was holding "oh and put on some underwear too" Krystal giggled eyeing the vulpine's morning wood through the blanket. The tod lifted his head and looked down at his dick and saw it was at full mast "hahaha but I thought you liked little Fox" the vulpine laughed as he sat up and tossed the blanket off himself showing his wife his rock hard penis "who said I didn't?, I'm just not in the mood for sex right now" Krystal smirked as she watched Fox put on a pair of boxer shorts "fine by me, my crotch is still sore from earlier anyways" Fox commented taking a fry off the tray and ate it "WTMI (way to much information)" Krystal said heading out of the bedroom to the livingroom "hey you asked" Fox joked following his wife to the livingroom a big smile still on his face.

After they ate their dinner Fox rented A good day to die hard which Fox enjoyed a lot cause he was a huge fan of Bruce Willis and Krystal enjoyed it to cause she thought the actor who played Jack McClain was cute, but she won't tell Fox that cause he would get jealous and start throwing a fit "man that's one fucked up daughter, I hope if we have a daughter she won't be like that" Fox commented when the bad guy's daughter helped kill the dancing man "if we do have a girl, she'll be a sweet little angel just like her mother" Krystal cooed lying her head on Fox's shoulder and a paw on her belly "yeah with the devil's temper" the tod thought knowing if he said it out loud he would face his wife's wrath.

By the time the movie ended it was getting pretty late and Krystal had fallen asleep next to Fox, so the vulpine picked the vixen up and laid her in bed then he went to bed himself dreaming of the day his kit would be born.

The next day Fox and Krystal decided to go to the beach again, when they got there Krystal did a little sun bathing which Fox told her not to cause it wasn't good for the baby "stop worrying Fox, the baby will be fine" the vixen commented as she laid on her stomach "you ever think I worry for a reason Krystal?" Fox asked finding himself a little ticked with his wife "I know Fox, you're worried about me and the baby and I love you for caring so much" the vixen cooed pulling her husband in for a kiss which he returned. As they kissed Fox heard a very familiar voice calling his name, the tod turned and saw the one vixen he thought he would never see again "oh my god Fox McCloud is that you?" Fara Reed Fox's ex girlfriend called out now running up to him and Krystal "no freaking way" the tod said in horror making his wife look too "who's that?" The blue vixen asked wondering who the brown vixen was "that's Fara Reed, you know my ex...girlfriend" Fox replied breaking the hug and stood up only to be knocked over by Fara.

Fox could feel Krystal giving him a death glare, angry he was being hugged by another woman "it's so good to see you, oh I'm sorry I'm Fara Reed" The light brown vixen apologized getting up and held her paw out to Krystal "yes Fox told me about you" Krystal replied in the nicest way she could even if she wanted to rip Fara's head off "so what are you doing here Fara?" Fox asked he could feel his heart beating against his rib cage "I'm here with my husband and my children" Fara replied pointing to a strong looking red vulpine who was walking with two little kits down the beach "hey Fara is that Fox and Krystal McCloud?" Fara's husband asked when he finally made his way to the other three adult foxes "hi you must be Fara's husband" Fox greeted the other male fox "yeah I'm Tom Reed" Tom replied shaking Fox's paw in a friendly manner "you didn't tell me you were coming here when I called you" Fox commented having a strange feeling Fara decided to come to Fortuna just to see him "it's none of you're business what I do Fox" Fara snapped back giving the orange vulpine a mad glare "ok you have a point, man you haven't changed a bit still a hot head" Fox laughed as he stood next to Krystal. As he said this Fox couldn't help but notice that he was right Fara was still just as beautiful as the day they broke up "you're telling me" Tom joke before shutting up cause Fara punched him in the ribs really hard "mommy you know Fox McCloud?" Bobby Fara's two year old son asked pointing at Fox with his little pointer finger "yes we're old friends Bobby" Fara replied bending over and picked Bobby up, the tod's face brighten at the new information "that's so cool mom" Fara's daughter cheered hugging Fox's leg making the vulpine laugh a little at how happy the little vixen was to meet him "I'm sorry Fox, Kim's a huge fan of you're" Fara apologized shaking her head at Kim while Tom just fell over laughing.

"So Tom Fox told me your a army ranger?" Krystal asked the red vulpine who was now sitting on a beach towel he had put down "yes ma'am, I've been in the rangers for about 10 1/2 years now" Tom replied while keeping an eye on Bobby who was digging a hole with Kim and Fara "you must be a Lt. or a captain by now?, why haven't you taken a desk job?" Fox asked worried that Tom would be killed and leave Fara alone to raise their children without him "I don't know, I never could see myself as a paper pusher" Tom replied looking up at the cloudless sky "I know how you feel, I never could see myself as a teacher, but now I'm going to be a teacher at the Air academy hahahahaha the future sure is a odd thing" Fox commented wondering how he ended up where he was now "anyways I heard you're having a baby Krystal?" Fara asked the other vixen who was sun bathing again "yeah I am, but I'm only a month pregnant so I have a long way to go" Krystal answered kicking her feet as she just laid on the beach towel Fox had brought "ahhh I hated the first few months of my pregnancies, I could never keep anything I ate down" Fara cried remembering how she was on a first name basic with the toilet during her two pregnancies "yeah and you're mood swings won't any better" Tom complained not caring if he got in trouble with his wife who was busy building a sand castle with her kits "oh dude that was a bad choice" Fox warned Tom remembering his own trouble when he said something about Krystal's mood swings "please Fox, me and Fara have been married for nearly 10 years I know what I'm doin..." but he was cut off when he got hit in the head by a ball of sand "hahahahaha you just got owed daddy" Bobby laughed pointing at his father who was cleaning his face of sand "you know what you're doing my ass" Fara mumbled angrily with a evil smile on her face "I told you so" Fox laughed enjoying the fact that the guy who took Fara from him got hit "since when did you know all about having a good marriage?" Krystal asked looking up at her husband having a feeling he was enjoying Tom getting hit with sand more then he should of.

The orange vulpine didn't answer he just sat there digging his toes into the sand and tried to look as innocent as possible "fine if you won't answer my questions could you go get me a taco from the taco stand?" Krystal commented pointing to a nearby stand that had a middle age toad in a tan shirt and blue shorts working at it "yeah sure" Fox said standing up and walked to the taco stand "Tom could you get me a taco too and one for Kim and Bobby as well?" Fara asked Tom who got up and followed Fox to the taco stand. Now that Fox and Tom were gone Krystal decided to get to know the woman who her husband had loved so much "so Fara, Fox told me you two were really close before you guys broke up" Krystal said sitting up and wrapped her arms around her knees "we were, but Fox was more interested in getting revenge then taking our relationship to the next level" Fara replied looking at where Fox and Tom were with a frown now on her face "oh he never told me that" the blue vixen gasped placing her chin on her knees and looked out at the ocean "yeah well Fox is that type of guy who try's to keep those he loves from getting hurt cause of his mistakes" Fara explained as she watched her children build a sand castle "ha that sounds a lot like something Fox would do, he try's to carry all his burdens alone but sometimes I wish he would let me help him" Krystal said as she remembered how Fox told her that he was to blame for his father's death even though he had nothing to do with it "well now that you're married to him he'll open up to you more and you can help him with those burdens of his" the light brown vixen commented hoping she was right about Fox opening up to Krystal "I hope your right" the blue vixen sighed before noticing Fox and Tom making their way back to her and Fara.

The two vulpine's got back to their wives carrying several tacos "sorry it took so long" Tom apologized handing a taco to Kim and Bobby then a taco to his wife "it's fine my banana man" Fara cooed causing the red vulpine to blush at the pet name "damn it Fara I told you not to call me that in public" Tom cursed his eye was now twitching in anger "so you're wife gave you a nickname to eh?" Fox asked sarcastically before taking a bite out of his taco "yeah she did, now listen you two me and Fox are war harden soldiers, we don't do pet names and we don't answer to them either" Tom told the two vixens pointing his finger at them "are you going to let him talk to me like that baby bear?" Krystal asked her husband who nearly choked on his food "ok one: I've told you like a 100 times to stop calling me that you know I hate that nickname, it's too childish for a guy like me and two: I'm with Tom we're both soldiers who are the best in our fields and I think we should have better nicknames then ones you two are using" Fox said in a calm voice wanting his wife and Fara to come up with better nicknames for him and Tom. Krystal and Fara looked at each other then to their husbands before bursting out laughing "I don't care if you two were the kings of the galaxy we're you're wives and we can call you whatever we like" Fara snapped scaring both Fox and Tom into their places "crap I forgot how scary she was when she's mad" Fox coward taking several steps away from his ex girlfriend and his wife "if you think she's bad now you should see her when she's on the rag" Tom whispered to Fox's ear just as scared of Fara as Fox was "I have, she's almost as scary as Krystal when she's on her period" Fox whispered back not wanting his wife or Fara to hear him cause he knew they would both kill him where he stood.

The foxes ate their tacos while they talked about what Fox and Krystal's plans were for their kit once it was born. After that they played around on the beach for a while which ended up in Fox and Tom in doing push ups to see who could do more of them "oh my god will you boys stop this, this is pointless" Krystal bitched as Fox and Tom got to 200 push ups "we're...going...to see...who...can...do more" Fox panted as he kept doing his push ups "men!" Both vixen's cried out at the same time getting fed up with their husbands "is that all you got McCloud?" Tom asked breathing heavily as he got to 250 "please this is nothing" Fox replied as sweat ran down his muzzle and onto the sand "go daddy!" Kim and Bobby cheered enjoying watching their father make an ass of himself. As the two vulpine's did their push ups a large group of women crowded around them and started doing cat calls which was the last straw for Krystal and Fara "get the fuck out of here you fucking tramps they're married men!" Krystal shouted shoeing the other women away with the help of Fara, who threaten the women that she would beat the shit out of them if they didn't leave right away "get up right now Fox James McCloud or so help me I'll kick my foot so far up you're ass it will come out the other side" Krystal threaten her husband who did as he was told and stood up "Same go's for you Thomas Robert Reed" Fara snapped giving the red vulpine a death glare that could scare even the most harden warrior "why are you two getting so angry about?, We were only doing push ups?" Tom asked unknowingly digging his own grave "you two were showing off you're over blown egos in front of those gold digging whores" Fara screamed poking Tom in the chest with her pointer finger "hey that's not fair Fara, we didn't know they were watching us" Fox said trying to save himself and Tom from the fire "you didn't know my ass Fox, you should remember you're married and that means you can't show off to anyone but me!" Krystal screamed at the top of her voice while at the same time tears formed in the corners of her eyes "oh pigeon I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Fox apologized pulling his wife in for a love filled hug "you're...so...mean...to me" the blue vixen cried into Fox's chest soaking the vulpine's orange fur "I know I am and I'm really sorry" Fox apologized again now feeling like a jerk for making his Krystal cry which he promised himself he would never do again "is everything ok here?" a Fortuna police officer asked wanting to make sure nothing bad was happening on the beach "yeah we're fine thanks, I just made my wife upset that's all" Fox replied while he held his wife in his arms "all right then, you folks have a good day" the Fortuna cop said waving good bye to Fox, Krystal, Fara, Tom and the two kits before heading down the beach to see if any crimes were going on "hahahahaha you got in trouble" Kim sang laughing at Fox before being told off by her mother "(yawn) mommy I'm tired" Bobby said before being picked up by Tom "it looks like we have to go, it was wonderful to see you again Fox and it was great meeting you Krystal" Fara said then left with Tom and her family leaving Fox and Krystal to spend the rest of the day together.

"Hey Fox my feet hurt could you carry me?" Krystal asked Fox who agreed to carry her back to the hotel.

By the time they got back to the hotel Krystal had fallen asleep in Fox's arms, which was fine with him cause he could easily carry his wife "alright you go ahead and take a nap and I'll be in the livingroom if you need me" Fox told the still sleeping vixen even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Fox silently closed the bedroom door then went to the living room and watched some t.v.

As he watched The smoking gun's dumbest criminals Fox couldn't help but wonder what would of happened if he and Fara had gotten married rather then break up "stop wondering McCloud, it doesn't matter now she's married and so are you" Fox told himself slapping his forehead really hard "ahhhhhhhh why did she have to show up now of all times?!" Fox groaned banging his head against the back of the couch. Just then Fox realized there was only one man who could help him with his conflicting feelings for Fara. Fox pulled out his cellphone and dailed the number, it rang for a minute before someone answered.

A young woman: hello this is Lucy Hare, who is this?

Fox: hi Lucy it's Fox could I speak to your dad?

Lucy: sure Fox hold on a minute I'll go get him.

Lucy put the phone down and went to get her father, Fox only had to wait a couple minutes before his old friend picked up the phone.

Peppy: Fox my boy how's it going? Krystal's not wearing you out to much I hope?

Fox just blushed cause he never really heard Peppy talk to him like that before.

Fox: no no it's nothing like that, I just needed to ask for you're advised that's all.

Peppy: of course Fox, what's on you're mind?

Fox: it's about Fara, me and Krystal ran into her and her family today and now I can't stop wondering if I did the right thing letting her go?

Peppy: Fox I know you still care about Fara, but you have to let her go, she's married now and so are you.

Peppy paused and started drinking something before he continued speaking.

Peppy: I want to tell you something Fox, you're father was dating a pretty little vixen before he met you're mother. I thought they were going to get married, but you're dad was starting Starfox and got busy so they broke up. Years later after you were born James ran into his ex and had the same problem you're having now and you know what he did, he told himself that she was no longer apart of his life and you're mother was, he soon forgot all about what's her name and lived happily with you and Vixy.

Fox: so what you're saying is?, I just need to stop thinking about Fara and I'll be fine?

Peppy: that's right Fox, as great as Fara was she's no longer apart of Starfox or part of you're life just put her out of your mind.

That was easier said then done Fox had really cared about Fara and just putting her out of his mind wouldn't be a easy thing to do.

Peppy: I know why you can't stop thinking of her, it's because she looks just like you're mother and you fear if you stop thinking of Fara you meant stop thinking about you're mom.

Fox didn't reply he was scared that he would forget his mother if he stop thinking about Fara, which was something he did want to about cause he still loved his mother even though she been dead for nearly 25 years.

Fox: I...I don't want to forget mom, but I still care about Fara, but I know she's married and I can live with that.

Peppy: that's good to hear cause I hate to see what Krystal would do to you if you tried to cheat on her.

Fox: I already know and it's not pretty.

While he said this he shivered in fear as he remembered what Krystal told him what she would do to him if he cheated on her.

Peppy: I don't want to ask.

Fox: good idea.

Both men broke out laughing knowing full well Krystal would do what she said.

Peppy: besides running into Fara, is everything ok?

Fox: yeah it's great, we're be back tomorrow evening. You wouldn't mind coming to pick us up would you?

Peppy: of course not Fox, what time does you're plane land?

The vulpine pulled out his phone and checked his flight plan.

Fox: the plane will be landing at Corneria airport at 4:45pm.

Peppy: alright I'll see you then bye Fox.

Fox: alright see you later Peppy.

Fox hung up his phone and tossed it on the couch then flipped through the channels to see what was on. After a couple minutes of searching Fox decided to watch Family guy which was one of his favorite shows, he watched it for a while till Krystal came walking into the livingroom only wearing her bra and panties "is there a reason you're not wearing any clothes?" The tod asked as he watched his wife sit on the couch and take the remote from him "what's wrong baby bear feeling nervous?" Krystal asked slyly giving her husband a wicked smile. Fox wasn't sure which annoyed him more his wife walking around in nothing but her underwear clearly trying to tease him or the fact that she was using the nickname he really didn't like "I'm not nervous, I'm little more annoyed, will you please put some clothes on?" Fox replied folding his arms across his chest "no" was all The vixen said before putting on My little pony: friendship is magic "oh come on why are you doing this to me?" Fox bitched now knowing his wife was just being mean "stop complaining Fox, your love this show" Krystal laughed stuffing the remote into her bra knowing full well Fox wouldn't dare go for it cause he knew he get slapped if he tried "oh that's not right" Fox thought as he stared at the remote between his wife's boobs.

Fox couldn't believe this was happening to him, he was the galaxy's greatest pilot and he was being forced to watch a show meant for little girls "this sucks!" Fox groaned angrily shooting his wife a mad look.

20 minutes into the show Fox was starting to enjoy my little pony and Krystal knew it "what was that you were saying earlier?" The blue vixen asked smiling evilly at her husband who just blushed "hahahahaha you're a brony now!" Krystal laughed while Fox looked very confused "a what?" He asked unsure what his wife was talking about "a brony is a straight man who likes my little pony: friendship is magic" Krystal explained before bursting out laughing "just because I enjoyed one episode doesn't mean I'm a brony" Fox told the vixen a frown was now on his face "ok fine when we get home I'm buying all three seasons of the show and you'll going to watch all of them" Krystal giggled making her husband roll his eyes telling her he wasn't going to do as he was told. Krystal got up and went to the bedroom and came back out 10 minutes later fully dressed "where are you going?" Fox asked his eye brow was now raised "I'm going out, I'll be back in half an hour" Krystal replied grabbing a hotel key and left the hotel room "(sigh) I'll never understand that woman" the vulpine groaned grabbing the remote and changed the channel.

Fox was enjoying the time alone, all though he would like to know what his wife was up to. The last time she went out she ended up coming home with a puppy that she named Ponyo. Fox like Ponyo she was a cute little cocker/lab mix that always greeted him and Krystal when they got home and would sleep at the foot of their bed at night "oh god I hope Krystal doesn't buy another pet" Fox hoped not wanting to have to care for another animal. Krystal's love of small animals was only matched by her love of babies.

Just as she said half an hour later Krystal returned carrying something behind her back "hi baby I'm back" Krystal said in a sing song voice as she closed the door behind her "I can see that, you better not of brought another dog or I'll have to punish you" Fox warned his wife who just shrugged her girlish shoulders and sat on the couch next to Fox "here I got this just for you" the blue vixen commented handing the bag to her husband, who opened it and saw all three seasons of my little pony: friendship is magic "you got to be kidding me?, you bought all three seasons just for me?" Fox asked looking down at the three box sets in the bag he was holding "their not just for you mr. selfish" Krystal giggled taking the bag from her husband and opened the first box set then put the first DVD in "I thought you loved me?" The male fox asked grieved wanting to know why his wife was torturing him "I do love you my dear husband, you're just not willing to give the show a chance" Krystal replied lying her head on Fox's strong chest and looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes "fine, but if I don't like it we have to at least try anal sex, ok?" Fox told the vixen who didn't like the idea of being fucked in the asshole "uh hell no like I told you before you try and I'll break off you're dick and stuff it up your ass!" Krystal warned her husband giving him her death glare "I said at least try and if it's to much I'll stop" Fox commented smiling lovingly at his beautiful blue vixen telling her meant it "sorry Fox I'm going to have to say no" Krystal said returning the smile happy her husband didn't want to hurt her "(sigh) I never get what I want" Fox complained crossing his arms and legs and started mumbling which only made Krystal laugh.

By the time season one was done Fox had picked out his favorite and least favorite ponies "see it wasn't that bad was it?" Krystal asked the vulpine knowing he was now a fan "it...was good" Fox replied a small smile was on his muzzle "oh come on baby bear you know you liked it" Krystal giggled forgetting that Fox hated the nickname she gave him "please stop calling me that!" Fox cried only making his wife harder at him "whatever, I'm hungry let's go get dinner" Krystal scoffed getting up and went to change into a nice dress.

the couple went to a five star restaurant where they ordered some food "you look great in that dress" Fox told the vixen who was wearing a strapless green dress that hugged her body nicely "thanks Fox, I want to tell you that the last three years we've been together have been the best years of my life" Krystal replied before standing up and walked over to where a band was. Krystal tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention "hello everyone I'm sorry to bug you while you're eating, but I want to sing a very special song for my wonderful husband" Krystal told the crowd who all clapped "gentlemen would you please?" the vixen said to the band who started playing a nice slow beat.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

Up on the stage Krystal looked like an angel to Fox and he knew he would get to be with her, just her no one else and he could live with that.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

All the people in the restaurant couldn't believe how beautiful Krystal's singing voice was, it was so loving and sweet sounding. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard in their lives.

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

The band picked up the beat a bit as the song went on.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

As Krystal sang a small group of women did some back up singing.

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

Krystal wanted Fox to know that she loved him with all her heart and that she couldn't wished to be with anyone else.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Krystal sang as high as she could which was so wonderful several people in the restaurant started crying.

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

by the time Krystal was done, Fox was already at the stage waiting for his wife to stop singing. When she was done Fox ran up onto the stage and pulled Krystal into a very passionate loving kiss "wow pigeon that was unbelievable" the tod told his wife peppering her face with several kisses "thanks Fox, I meant every word" Krystal cooed returning the kiss not caring if the people in the restaurant were watching them "I love...you...Krystal, I...love...you so much" Fox said between his kisses wanting nothing more then to take his wife back to their room and fuck her brains out "I love you too Fox" Krystal replied hugging her husband really hard "Krystal...I...can't...breathe!" Fox gasped trying to get air into his lungs "oh god I'm sorry Fox, I didn't mean to hug you to hard again" Krystal apologized letting the vulpine go and started blushing "it's fine, let's go back to our seats I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Fox laughed taking his wife's paw into his own and lead her back to their table.

Fox and Krystal ate their dinner all the while playing footy under the table "you almost done Krystal?" Fox asked the blue vixen who only had a few more bites left "yeah I am, I'm guessing you want to go back to the room and have some fun" Krystal cooed batting her eye leashes at the male fox telling him she was already horny "were you reading my mind?" The tod asked knowing his wife would never read his mind without his say so "no, I can feel you're erection through your pants" Krystal giggled as she rubbed her foot against Fox's cock making him let out a very low moan "I...I...I'll...get the check" Fox said in a pleasure filled moan as Krystal continued playing with his dick with her foot.

Fox paid the bill and quickly left for his and Krystal's hotel room with his wife right behind him. That night Fox and Krystal had the most passion lover filled sex the had ever had.

Fox and Krystal woke up early the next morning and ate breakfast then started packing for their trip home "too bad we have to leave, I had a lot of fun here" Krystal said as she put a folded shirt in her bag "yeah well we have to go we have jobs" Fox replied while he packed his own bag "you sure you want to be a teacher Fox?" The vixen asked her husband not sure if her husband was making the right choice in quitting Starfox and becoming a teacher at the Air academy "of course I want to be a teacher pigeon, it's a lot safer then flying in space and getting shot at" Fox answered smiling happily at his wife "ok I just wanted to make sure" Krystal commented pulling Fox in for a kiss "I love you Krystal" Fox cooed kissing his wife again never been as happy as he was now. When they were done packing Fox and Krystal McCloud left their hotel room and went home to their very happy lives together.

I want to give a big thanks to Troygroomes (, who gave the idea to pick Fara Reed and her family in the story. Anyways I really hope you guys like the story. Peace out y'all!


End file.
